


My Wolfie!

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Wolf Daryl, Daryl's Past, M/M, Protective Daryl, Rick Grimes / Daryl Dixon Love, Rickyl Writers' Group, Wolf Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was abused by Will Dixon and as much as Merle tried to be good and help he was too caught up in hiding his own pain in a sea of drugs and alcohol. When things finally got to be too much for Daryl, the abuse more then he could recover from he ran away. He knew how to fend for himself in the woods, hell it’s the only way he could eat but he hadn’t counted on what happened when the moon was full in the summer sky</p>
<p>Warnings: Wolf Daryl, mentions of past child abuse. I bend time lines and characters to my will so be warned! While I am using the Characters we love the story line is my own. Having said that I do not own The Walking Dead, its people or its story line. Any mistakes are my own as I don’t typically use a beta, I prefer to post updates quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Note: Mentioned an idea to Bennyhatter and he said I must do it, so here we go!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Dixon was born to two loving parents, managed to get an education, a job, hell even a wife. She was a good woman at first but she had a mouth on her thinking she could tell him what to do when to be home or how much he could drink. It didn’t take long before he beat some sense in her though and she learned to hold her tongue, say yes sir and no sir even have his food on the table when he got home.

Yes, sir, life was good for ol’ Will Dixon until she got knocked up. First came Merle and at least, that was someone to carry on the Dixon name. It was bad enough having that little shit around, always getting into things, breakin stuff, makin a damn mess, no matter how much Will punished him. Hell by the time the boy was eight he spent most of his time in the woods, between that and the old lady drinkin till she passed out most every night he was finally getting some peace and quiet. Turned out peace and quiet were a temporary thing because a little over a year later she was knocked up again. He knew he should have stuck with the hookers instead of coming home to her but he was broke and she was drunk.

This kid, Daryl they named him, was a runt, born early with some sort of fucking problem Will didn’t have time to listen to. He caught the words Fetal Alcohol Effect, weak, NICU and after that, he left to go to the bar and his wife went home to her bottle. Three weeks later his old lady brought the runt home and it made Will’s life a living hell. The first two months the brat was alive CFS was at their house twice a week, said they needed to be sure he was going to be tended to and started talking about how he would have anxiety issues, anger issues, lack the normal skills to be close with anyone without proper therapy, he’d be hyper and have little impulse control. He was sick of them trespassin so he moved them even deeper into the woods of northern Georgia to an old hunter’s shack where no one could find them.

Things went well until Daryl hit about six, course by then Will had beat most of the stubbornness out of him and he’d taken to just sitting quietly in a corner, eyes always scanning his surroundings and it was creepy as hell. He made Merle start takin him out into the woods with him, hell maybe they’d both get lost. Sure Merle bitched and moaned about it but what else was he good for. It wasn’t long before a family had bought a big chunk of the surrounding land and built a family compound which leads to another visit by police when the people caught sight of how skinny and bruised up the Dixon boys were and he had to put the boys in school. Oh well, at least, they were gone most of the day.

Merle was just about to turn eighteen and get out of juvi, Daryl was nine and outside playin with the neighbor kids when they heard the fire truck, by the time Daryl had got there it was too late. Will told him his mom passed out drunk, managed to light a cigarette and burn herself up. They camped in the woods where the house had been till Merle got home then they started to build a new place.

It was cold as hell in the winter, you could hear the wind howling through the wood but it kept most of the rain out. Merle spent more and more time with his drug buddies and after a pretty bad arrest had agreed to join the military in place of going to jail.

 

Will didn’t remember a lot after that, just Daryl sulking around the house, jumping at every sound Will made, just the very sight of the boy who looked so much like his mother, weighed on his nerves so he spent most of his time stone drunk and when he’d finally wake up the kid would be layin in the floor bloody and bruised. He was good at hidin the injuries for the most part though he’d landed in the hospital a few times. Will had forced him to say he got jumped by some guy cause Daryl tried to steal his girlfriend, he assumed they bought the story or no one cared because no one ever said anything. They lived like that from then on, Daryl taking the beatings Will would dish out, Merle showing up on occasion to try and help out but not being able to deal with things and leaving again.

Daryl heard his old man’s truck pull in the driveway and glanced over at the clock, three twenty-eight in the morning and he knew that could only mean one thing. He pressed his face into his pillow hoping his dad would pass out before he ever made it in the house.

Daryl turned fifteen today and Will had gone out celebrating and he had a present for his boy tonight. “Daryl!” he slurred as he staggered through the hallway and slammed through his bedroom door. He grabbed a hand full of the boy’s sandy blond hair and yanked his head back painfully. “It’s your birthday you little bastard, I got something for ya!”

Daryl cringed when the leather belt slashed across his bare back and tried to control his breathing. He learned years ago that crying and begging for mercy only ended in being taken to the hospital so he learned to control his breathing and try to find a place in his mind he could hide. This beating was one of the bad ones, he could feel blood running from the splits the belt had caused in his skin. Mercifully Will finally passed out and Daryl grabbed his rucksack, a shirt and his socks and shoes before running to his only safe place, the woods.

He didn’t see the creature sniffing around his dad’s truck until it was too late. The huge, brown wolf was running toward him sniffing the air and smelling the blood that covered his back. Daryl ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the woods and tried to climb up a tree to safety but the wolf was faster and the last thing he felt was its teeth ripping into the skin on his thigh.

 

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ripples broke the surface of the clear water of the lake as the large black wolf drink the cool water it offered. Having sated his thirst he turned and stretched languidly, his front paws reaching forward so that his chest touched the ground, his back arching, and his back end up in the air and letting out a squeaky yawn before flopping down in the long grass. It was summer and everything was in full bloom the forest animals were content, both predator and prey and all of the younglings that had been conceived in the early spring were now starting to venture out into the wide world and explore.

He was the unofficial protector of the woods in this area. While not a natural predator he was the top of the food chain and everything bowed down to his Alpha status. He did eat animals but he only hunted when he had to and tried to go away from home to do it. He lifted his head, his ears flitting from side to side searching for the source of the noise he heard when a family of rabbits came up from their burrow hopping toward him. The mom and dad trusted the wolf and it was a show of respect that they would let their tiny bunnies get close to him.

He watched as they hopped to him having no fear yet as they just left their home for the first time. The boy, a tan rabbit, tried to hop over one of the wolf's big paws but didn’t make it all the way and was stuck with his back end up in the air and his tiny feet kicking franticly to gain leverage. The girl, white with a three gray spots, one on her left paw, one next to her tail on her back and the other on her right ear, burrowed into his long black fur at his chest. He nodded his approval to the parents as their little ones continued to play, the boy rambunctious and the girl curious.

He patiently let them play for a long while enjoying their carefree energy but they were getting a little too comfortable with him. He was trying to gently remove the girl from her new position, clamped around his snout, when the boy, who had been hopping around him in circles bit the fleshy part of his tail. His posture stiffened and a low growl echoed from his chest causing all the rabbits run and huddle together and cower. He stuck his nose down against the boy bunny, arched his brow and huffed a rush of air through his nose making the bunnies fur ruffle as if he was saying, “Bad!” The bunny hid his face against his momma’s side, peeking out to look up in apology.

His ears perked up when he heard the sounds of the dead and howled as a warning to the others. For almost a month now strange things had been happening and death was not final anymore. He watched people die then they would reanimate, he couldn’t say they came back to life because all they did was feed, there was no thought, no compassion, just the mindless drive to kill. As much as he would like to say that was the worst he’d seen since the change the truth was the living people he’d come across were even worse. Man’s brutality made him grateful that he had stopped being a part of the human race a long time ago.

He loped across the field in huge strides heading toward the old rock quarry hoping the dead hadn’t made it up that far yet. As he was running through the tree line near the old highway he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. There was a man on the four-lane, which in itself wasn't odd even though not many cars moved anymore, but this man rode a horse. He tilted his head back and sniffed the air catching a scent that made his body tingle down to the tips of his toes. There was something about that man that he couldn’t quite place and he wanted to know more but he was heading into the city, a place the wolf knew better than to venture. He was still watching the man on the horse when he picked up on a scream deep in the forest, so far away that only his ears could hear it.

He ran toward the sound, moving so fast the trees became blurs in his line of sight but it still took him twenty minutes to reach the person screaming. He stopped just out of view, crouching down and watching as a group of six men held a woman and their two little boys prisoner, tied with rope and forced to kneel in the center of their camp. The young boys were sobbing as one of the men slapped the woman, who looked like she’d been the center of their attention for a long while. He circled silently so he could see what weapons they had and what he was up against.

“Please just let us go,” the woman begged.

“Oh now you don’t think I’m going to let go of the two best things this we have found so far, do ya?” he eyed the two young boys with lust.

“No!” she roared trying to get to her feet but another of the men hit her in the head with the butt of his rifle knocking her out.

As the men approached the two terrified kids Daryl launched himself from the tree line and attacked. The men scattered and he was able to take two of them out quickly and doge a shot by another while using his huge claws to eviscerate another. He turned to get a new run at the last two when he felt the knife stab into his front leg causing him to trip. It pissed him off as much as it hurt and he grabbed it in his teeth pulling it free before launching at his attackers ripping them to shreds pulling the head off the one who stabbed him and throwing it to the side with a huff.

He lowered himself close to the ground trying to make himself less threatening and approached the boys. They cried and whimpered but he was able to free them by using his claw to cut the ropes binding them then moved to their mom and cut the bindings on her ankles which earned him a harsh kick to the snout. He yelped and staggered backward, his eyes watering and he could taste the blood dripping into his mouth.

“Get out of here!” She shouted trying to roll to her feet. “Leave us alone!”

“Momma,” the smallest boy said, “he’s tryin to help.”

“Yeah! He cut our ropes!” the other added.

“It’s a wolf! Biggest one I’ve ever seen,” she hissed.

His leg and snout hurt, he was exhausted, thirsty and his patients were wearing thin. If it wasn’t for the kids he’d just leave her here and let her be eaten, would serve her right. Shaking his head to clear his snout of the blood he marched over to her and swiped with his paw tipping her back on her stomach then stood on her back with his right legs, cutting the ropes on her wrists with his left. He snarled as he stepped off of her and backed into the tree line before disappearing out of site completely. The last thing he heard was the little boy saying, “See momma I told ya!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks had passed since his encounter with the humans and his injuries had healed nicely. The forest was as calm as to be expected with things the way they were but he’d had to deal with a few issues that kept him from making it to the quarry. He had just finished up helping two orphaned raccoons settle with a new family when an explosion rocked the forest like an earthquake. He ran at full speed toward the acidic smell of burning chemicals.

It took him most of the day to reach the burning building in the city, a place he told himself would never be safe to go yet here he was. The smell of smoke mixed with chemicals that had once been held in the labs and the distinct smell of burning flesh caused him to cough and sneeze as it burned his nose, throat and lungs. He remembers seeing this place once, the CDC, but there was nothing he could do now, it was completely destroyed. As he turned to head back into the woods he caught the scent of the man on the horse in the air. Had he been killed in the explosion? The wolf stuck his nose to the ground and started tracking the scent, blocking out the smells of the fire and decaying flesh and was relieved when he realized there were several humans with the man and they had all made it to vehicles and escaped after the explosion.

Instinctually he started trailing the scent without even realizing what he was doing. He’d never willing wanted to make contact with a human like this, sure he’d helped several of them when they were in trouble in the woods, avoiding contact if possible and most of the time had been shot at or injured because they viewed him as a threat even though he’d saved them.

He still wasn’t sure how he’d became a wolf honestly but it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sure he was alone other than the forest animals but he wasn’t being beaten or starved or punished for just existing anymore. Hell, he hated to boast but he was a fairly important creature now and had made it his job to protect others because no one ever tried to protect him when he was a boy, well cept’ Merle but Merle had too many problems of his own to really help even though he tried. That’s right, human Daryl Dixon was an unwanted, worthless, useless screw up of a mistake that life spat out but Wolf Daryl was a hunter, a survivor, provider, defender and protector of everyone and everything especially those that were too weak to do for themselves. He puffed his chest out proudly as he ran, keeping to the tree line when he could for because the hot concrete was uncomfortable to his paws. It wasn’t long until he heard a shrill squeal that sounded like an engine seizing up and he saw several cars stopped along the highway.

“Damn it!” Shane huffed. “This thing is a worthless piece of shit,” kicking the RV tire.

“Maybe,” Dale said as he looked at the engine, “but it’s my piece of shit so stop kicking it.”

Shane started to say something but Rick’s glare stopped him. “Looks like this is a goldmine of parts so everyone see what you can find for Dale’s RV. See if you can find anything useful in the cars too but be careful and stay in sight.”

“This is a graveyard,” Lori huffed “I’m not taking stuff from them.”

Rick tried really hard not to roll his eyes settling instead on pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do whatever you want Lori, it’s what you’re best at.” When he’d found Carl and Lori he’d been overjoyed that they were alright and thankful to Shane for keeping Carl safe and wrongfully thinking that since Lori and Shane were together that he wouldn’t be on the receiving end of her bitch fests, he was wrong.

At the CDC, Rick had gotten drunk off his ass and passed out, hearing the end of the world had no solution from even the smartest people, said, world sorta put things in perspective for him and he drank damn near an entire fifth of whiskey by himself. Hadn’t even realized that Lori had come into his room until he woke up the next morning, both naked and full of regret. She had somehow decided that fucking Rick while he was too drunk to realize it meant he wanted her back. He tried telling her for over an hour in a nice way that he didn’t. Shan came into the room and asked what was going on. Lori told her version, Shane just shook his head and left telling Rick it was fine. Turns out she’d been sleeping with someone else before the world went to hell and he’d thought for sure since things were bad that Lori could, at least, play family for a little while. Rick felt sorry for Shane but also felt like he got what he deserved for sleeping with Lori while she and Rick had been married. Now she was pissed at both him and Shane because neither man would make her the center of their world.

He used the binoculars to scan the area and what he saw made his heart stop. “Everybody under the cars!” He whisper-shouted, running and shoving all of them to safety before crawling under a truck himself. He gasped when he saw Sophia, who had thought the walker herd had passed and started to climb out from under the car was chased screaming into the woods by two walkers. He clambered to his feet and gave chase hoping to save her, Shane and Glenn following.

Sophia ran and ran as fast and long as she could trying to put distance between herself and the walkers. Exhausted, thirsty and terrified she turned her head to look behind her to see if the zombies were still close to her when she tripped on a tree root landing hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs. She saw the blood on the palms of her hands and her knees, her body ached from running, lack of water and food and she curled up into a ball and sobbed only moving when she heard something rustling in the leaves nearby.

Daryl approached the frightened child cautiously, trying to make himself feel as non-threating as possible. He can smell the bitter scent of fear pouring off of her and he hates it. She gasps and presses herself tighter against a tree trembling as she watches the wolf. He wracks his brain trying to come up with a way he can communicate that he won’t hurt her since he can’t speak and he gets an idea.

He flops down on his back, squirming in the dirt, long legs waving in the air as he wiggles in the leaf litter, tongue hanging out stopping to glance at her and see if she was calming down. It was working! He rolled back to his feet, shaking the leaves out of his fur pawing at a particularly stubborn one stuck on his tail. He turned trying to get at it with his teeth but he couldn’t quite reach it, the dog in him telling him to move faster in a circle and it would be easier to get and now he was chasing his own tail. He ran and nipped at his hindquarters trying to catch the leaf, which now he was highly offended at and the longer he did so the more frustrated he got. He skidded to a halt when the small hand reached out for him. He hadn’t even noticed her moving he’d been so engrossed in the leaf so when he stopped and saw her laughing at him he got a goofy smile on his face, staggering a bit from the wave of dizziness that came over him.

“You’re funny,” she laughed at the big black dog. She’d seen a pony once that was smaller than him! Carefully she reached over and tugged the leaf off his tail tossing it to the ground, giggling when the wolf licked her arm in thanks. “You’re pretty!” she beamed.

He listened to her talk aimlessly taking advantage of her being distracted to lick at the skinned places on her knees and hands until he was sure he’d gotten them clean. He couldn’t offer her any water or food because she couldn’t eat and drink like him, her water had to be boiled and food cooked and he was good but not good enough to start a fire as a wolf. She finally talked herself out, eyes drooping as she started to sniffle sadly.

“I’m lost and I miss my momma,” she cried. “I don’t know how to get back to her.” The wolf circled around her laying down, curling around her in a ball to keep her warm. He would protect her tonight and in the morning when she was rested he would lead her back to her family.

Sophia woke, warm and rest for the first time in a while as she stretched and felt the soft fur underneath her. “Mornin,” she mumbled.

He looked at her and stood causing her to plop down to the ground, laughing when she complained. He walked a few steps then looked back at her expectantly.

“Can’t,” she shook her head, “there are walkers out there!”

He huffed and walked back to where she stood, nudging her with his big head. She reluctantly started walking, gripping his fur tight in her little hand as they moved. He tried to make her laugh but it wasn’t until they stopped when he found some safe berries for her to eat, that her mood lightened a lot. He checked the area while she ate, dispatching a few of the dead before returning to her side and laying down to wait. As he was watching her eat a butterfly landed on his nose, his eyes going crossed as he tried to focus on it making her laugh. When the butterfly finally flew away she held her small hand out, palm up and full of berries, offering them to him, he was touched at the offering and lapped them out of her hand and into his mouth before licking her in thanks.

“This is the most stupid damn thing we’ve done so far,” Shane huffed for like the tenth time.

“Damn it, man, if you want to go back go,” Rick snapped. “I’m not going to give up on a kid without at least trying to find her!”

“You know as well as I do that she don’t stand a chance out here! She was dead the second she ran into the woods!”

He rounded on his friend ready to punch him in the face. “Why can’t you let me have a moments hope? Is it too much to ask to have a little faith a belief that something in this shitty world could be ok for once?” He saw Shane raise his gun and heard the sound of it firing before he could react fast enough to grab his own. His ears rang from the percussion of the shot and he spun to see what Shane had fired at.

Sophia knelt to the ground, her head resting on the black wolf while she presses against the bullet wound in his shoulder. “No! Why did you shoot him? He’s my friend!” She sobbed as the two men looked on in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl feels the bullet bite through his flesh leaving a trail of fiery pain in its wake as it jolts him to the ground. The dark haired one called Shane shot him! His ears were ringing from the percussion of the gunshot and everything sounded distant like he was stuck in a barrel or something. He could hear the two men arguing and Sophia crying and he couldn’t hold back his yelp of pain when she fell against his wounded side. It’s a wonder these people were still alive if this is how they acted.

He lays there for several moments taking stock in his body to make sure there were no major organs or bones hurt and he decides it’s just flesh and muscle; it hurts like a bitch but he will live. He catches the scent of the rotting bodies of the dead even before he hears them, the two men arguing over whether or not shooting the wolf was the right thing to do had made them change their course and now they were headed straight for Daryl’s position. Did he mention he really didn’t like people? He huffed trying to get the attention of his new companions to warn them about that the dead that were closing in on them to no avail.

Forcing himself to his feet he hobbled a few steps trying to shake off the pain and disorientation but he didn’t have time to do this gently because they were already on them. Leaping into the air and over the two men took all the strength he had left but he managed to take down the one that was about to bite the asshole who shot him, ripping its head from its body with a snarl before crushing the skull under his massive paw.

“Holy shit!” Shane gasped.

“Damn it,” Rick yelped and stabbed the second walker in the head then looking up at the wolf with admiration. “Thank you,” he nodded to the beast, gratefully.

The wolf nodded his head stiffly, whimpering as the pain radiated through his right side. He turned his head as far as his injury would allow and licked at the blood matting his fur.

Rick turned his glare at Shane again, “You still gonna tell me how mean this wolf is and how we should kill it? The thing risked it’s life to save us after YOU shot it! Tell me you don’t believe that!”

“What’s your deal with this thing brother? You’re acting like you’ve known it all your life or something like it’s your fuckin family? You really gonna take the thing,” he sneers at the wolf, “around Carl?”

It grates Rick at how Shane says Carl’s name and how he acts like he’s the one who loves and protects Carl instead of Rick. He almost acts like he’s his father or trying to take over the job and Rick isn’t going to allow it. Shane may be banging his ex-wife but he sure as hell isn’t going to take over Rick’s roll as Carl’s father. Hell if he’s honest about the whole thing he knows all of this is Lori’s fault, the shit she pulled at the CDC was because she felt the power shift after Rick came back. Shane was no longer the one ever body was looking to as a leader and she always wanted to be with the ‘Alpha male’. “Don’t lecture me about my son Shane,” he warned. “You know how much I love him, I don’t care how much bullshit Lori has filled your head with! I would never do anything to put him in danger and don’t you ever accuse me of it again,” anger was radiating off of him and his tone carried a warning with it.

He’d only ever seen Rick this angry once before and that was when he found out Lori was cheating on him the first time and the man she was cheating with had pushed Carl down out of anger when he was at the house. “I know man,” he held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry it’s just this shit is weird,” he shook his head. “The damn dead walkin around and now this big ass wolf, bigger than any I have ever seen, saved a little girl and somehow it’s normal to walk around with this thing? Tell me this is normal Rick?”

He couldn’t explain the attachment he felt for the animal, there was something about it, something that he felt like was drawing him to it but regardless he wasn’t a heartless man and he wouldn’t leave anyone or anything injured to die unless it was necessary. “I can’t explain it,” he sighed running his hand through his hair, “but I know it’s not going to hurt anyone. I know that it’s something special, I just don’t know what, besides I’m not heartless or cruel Shane and I’m not just leaving it here to die after you shot it.”

“Me either!” Sophia said running up and hugging the wolf around the neck. “He goes back with us or I stay with him.”

“You are going back to your momma little girl,” Shane pointed a finger at her.

“Alright, this is over,” Rick sighed not believing Shane was arguing with a kid. “Come on Sophia, if the wolf will go with us then we will take care of him.” Shane sighs and starts walking back toward their vehicles.

Rick leans down, looks the wolf in the eyes and is stunned to see that they are the same color blue as his own. He got lost in their depths for a moment and he swore he could see kindness and compassion there along with pain and distrust. He felt a connection so deep it was like it touched his soul. “I don’t know if you can understand me or not but if you want to go with us I will take care of your wound, if you don’t want to then no one will try to force you too,” his voice shook when he spoke from the power of the connection. He started to straighten up but stopped, “Sophia would really like you to come with us,” he added for good measure hoping it would convince the creature.

“You really think that shit’s gonna work?” Shane scoffed from about ten feet ahead of them. “It’s a dumb animal!”

The wolf tore himself away from the man whose scent had drawn him for so long now to glare at the man who shot him. Dumb animal huh? He would show him who was dumb. Holding his head high he limped forward past the nice one, growling at the one who shot him, Sophia running to catch up with him keeping her hand on his back as they walked. He would occasionally toss a dirty look over his shoulder at the man.

“Stupid animal huh?” Rick smirked before walking faster and moving up to join Sophia and their new friend.

 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

 

It was chaos when they arrived back at the highway with Sophia’s return and Daryl’s introduction. After Sophia told her story and Rick explained how the wolf had also saved them, Shane reluctantly confirming the story and everyone backed off coming to a reluctant truce of sorts. Lori had demanded the wolf be chained down and kept under armed guard at all times of course because she had to be difficult but Rick ignored her and set about cleaning and treating the bullet wound as he had promised.

It was well past dark now and Daryl sat on the outskirts of the human camp keeping watch. The one human, Rick, was very kind and did what he said he would and fixed the wound in Daryl’s shoulder. Thank God the dark haired man wasn’t a good shot. Two women of the group gave him a headache because all they did was bitch the third woman, Sophia’s mom, was grateful that her little girl was safe and tried not to be afraid of him, but he could tell she wasn’t there yet. There was an older man, always standing watch that struck Daryl as being sorta like a know-it-all and then an Asian kid that seemed to be treated like the runt of the pack who was bullied and made to do the shit jobs no one else wanted. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps approaching.

Rick rubbed his temples as he walked away from Lori who was still screeching like a wounded bird about something that had happened when they first started dating and about how Rick never argued or fought back when she disagreed with him. He wanted to tell her he’d gladly break her jaw just to shut her up but he knew that would never happen because he would never stoop that low nor give her the satisfaction. He lowered himself down next to the black wolf with a groan. “You’re not going to bitch at me too are ya,” he asked the animal? “I haven’t somehow offended you by treating you well or anything right?” he asked sarcastically.

Daryl looked at him for a moment before shaking his head no.

“Did you just? No,” he shook his head, “must be losing my damn mind.” He reached into the pack he’d brought with him and took out some food offering it to his new friend.

Daryl hesitated, he could hunt and fend for himself in a few days and could do without until then, besides the man looked like he hadn’t eaten in a week himself so he turned his head away.

Rick sighs sadly, “I know it’s not much but we have been struggling to find food lately.” He laid a couple of apples down beside him, “In case you get hungry later. Oh and this,” he took a bowl out of the pack and poured a bottle of water into it.

Daryl lapped at it noisily, grateful to be able to quench his thirst. He could smell the sadness coming from Rick and he’s caught off guard by how much the man’s emotions distress him. He’d never felt an attachment like that to anyone or anything short of the wilderness itself since his turn. He wasn’t sure he liked experiencing these emotions but he wasn’t ready to run away yet either.

“Maybe she’s right,” he grabbed a hand full of leaves and started picking them apart. “I should have never come here,” softly, not sure if he was talking to himself or the wolf, either way, at least, he knew no one would argue with him. “I just wanted to be with my son again but it looks like they were doing better without me. Not like people are going to live long in this new world and he already accepted that I was dead and I fucked that up too by living.”

Daryl couldn’t hide the whimper at the heartache he was flooded with and knew he had to do something to try and cheer the man up. He sloshed around in the in the water before quickly lifting his head, fur dripping and sticking up in all different directions on his snout and he licked his lips noisily as he cocked his head to the side and looked at his friend.

Rick jumped when he felt a few water drops hit him and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the wolf when it looked up from its drink. “How in the world did you manage this?” he motioned to the wolf’s disheveled face. “The bowl is not even that deep.”

Daryl shook his head from side to side making his ears slap against the side of his head and sending the water spraying everywhere out of his fur. When he stopped he looked over at Rick who had is brow arched and was wiping water from his face. He gave him his best ‘puppy dog eyes’ to apologize.

He eyed the wolf speciously before wiping the water from his face. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear the wolf was trying to cheer him up? What was wrong with him? He came out of a coma he wasn’t supposed to wake from, found his son against all odds, and found a little girl who for all intents and purposes should have been killed after a night alone in a walker-infested woods and still all that happens is he gets bitched out for existing. Hell, maybe he should leave them and set off on his own. He was pulled from his thoughts when the big wolf flopped over and rested his head across Rick’s lap. He chuckled and scratched his head and ears before fading into lazily rubbing his fingers through the soft fur. The warmth the wolf gave off was like a personal heater and the repetition of petting the fur relaxed him enough that he slipped off to sleep.

Daryl pondered the new developments in his life and decided that his new friend Rick needed someone to watch his back and for now, Daryl was the best wolf for the job.

Rick awoke the next morning in a nest of soft warm wolf fur, his hand resting on the wolf’s large head as he heard Shane bitching about missing a duffel of his personal stuff. He sat up and stretched is sore muscles, “Mornin.”

Daryl yawned and stretched as well making his body even longer before flopping over on his side as if to say, “nope, too early.”

Rick laughed and checked the wound on the animal’s side. “Looks good, you heal fast.” He got to his feet, “rest, you’ve earned it. I’ll be back with some water.”

Daryl lifted his head long enough to watch Rick walk toward the main camp. He heard Shane yell “Son of a bitch!” and laughed before dropping his head back down and falling asleep with a satisfied look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS SHIFTER SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. Nothing major but be warned, if you don't like it skip over it!

Rick Stretched out in the soft grass of the meadow watching Carl as he tried to get close to a small hutch of rabbits that were munching on the blooms of the wildflowers that were there. It was a beautiful day, the sun warm and bright, a soft breeze blowing through the thick leaves making them rustle, a peaceful sound. Movement to his right drew his attention away from his son and he focused on the trees surrounding them as the big black wolf came into view like it had somehow just burst into existence out of nowhere. He watched as it walked across the meadow, stopping to acknowledge Carl and allowing the boy to pet him, before coming to sit next to him. “Hey boy,” he smiled scratching the soft fur at the wolf’s ears.

Daryl turned his head and pressed against Rick’s hand to urge him to continue his ministrations, the attention to his fur felt wonderful and he was in no hurry for it to stop. He felt safe around Rick and wanted to spend all his time around the human and his pup now, he felt empty when they were apart now and that worried him. Daryl had never loved anyone after his family but he had deep feelings for this man for some reason. They sat in silence, each gathering strength from the other as they had done from the first day they met until the sun was low in the sky and they had to return to camp.

It became a normal routine for them no matter where they were after everything was cleared and everyone was safe they would seek out a quiet place to just set and try to find some sort of peace within themselves to bring the chaos around them under a reasonable control. Wolf and man had become so close over the past few weeks that they could nearly read each other’s minds, they knew what the other was thinking without having to speak at all and it was unnerving to some of the others. Lori had been making a fuss about how much time he was spending with the animal and how much they had bonded together and when he didn’t listen to her advice she started rumors that he and the wolf were too close and that Rick was becoming a danger to the camp because he was slipping. No one truly believed her but it put enough doubt in some of them that Rick was getting funny looks and sidelong glances thrown his way whenever he walked through the camp and Shane was watching him like a hawk every time he was near Carl. Rick was just about to reach his breaking point and it was not going to be pretty.

As awkward as it had been for him lately Daryl seemed to be striving in finding a place in everyone’s hearts, well almost everyone. Shane had an uneasy truce with the animal but Rick could tell it was tenuous at best and he’d had to break up more than one fight between them already. The former deputy had called the wolf a ‘stupid animal’ one to many times and the wolf exacted his revenge by dragging all of Shane’s stuff out and scattering it around camp and in the woods while the man slept. When Shane woke the next day it took him two hours to pick his stuff up and he threated to shoot the wolf again which had the wolf on his feet and bearing his fangs. Rick got between them and managed to calm them both down enough to end the standoff but they both snarled and glared whenever they were around each other.

Rick knew it was going to be a shit day when he woke to Lori pushing on his shoulder with her foot, unable to be bothered to even lean down and wake him like a normal person, demanding they speak before everyone else woke. He noticed the wolf was gone as soon as he opened his eyes, he could feel an empty coldness without him near. He stood with a groan, his body aching, and followed Lori to the outskirts of camp.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Daryl put his nose down and sniffed of the forest floor searching for the scent of a deer. He’d been with them for a few weeks now and noticed what they lacked the most was a hunter, none of them could hunt worth a shit and food was getting scarce on their scavenging runs. Hunting was something that was second nature to him so he left before sun up on a mission to bring the pack food. He knew he wanted to go out of his territory for the kill if at all possible so he ran using the opportunity to stretch his long legs and work his sore muscles. He caught the scent of a deer and had been tracking the huge buck for about two hours now and was preparing to go in for the kill when he felt a wave of anger engulf him. The feeling caught him off guard because he had no reason to be angry, it was almost like he was feeling someone else’s emotions and he hadn’t done that since he and Merle were kids. Shaking his head and focusing on his task he pushed the thoughts out of his head and set out to attack his prey.

He’d taken the buck down in seconds, snapping its neck with his massive jaws then he pierced it's jugular draining its blood before it ruined the meat. Field dressing the animal so the humans could eat it was more of a task, however, it took him a few hours of ripping the flesh of its stomach with his teeth, careful not to rupture any of the organs and ruin the kill. He managed to get all the viscera out of the buck, having a snack for himself as a reward, after all, why waste it, right?

By the time he was finished he was covered in blood and knew he couldn’t go back to their camp that way because he would scare everyone and give Shane an excuse to shoot him again so he sniffed the air for a source of water.

It was a short run to the creek which was shallow but clear so it would do the trick. He jumped in and rolled around, wriggling his body back and forth before scrubbing at his face with his wet paws. Once he was satisfied he was he was relatively blood free he got out of the creek and shook sending droplets of water in every direction before trotting back to his deer with a smile. By the time he made it back to the camp he was exhausted but proud of what he’d accomplished.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Rick was beyond done with this whole damn conversation as much as he wanted to be amicable with the woman because of their son he was so over it. He’d listened to her for the first hour the next two he gritted his teeth and tried not to slap her but now he was livid and apparently the look on his face spoke volumes because she was started slowly backing up as he got to his feet. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself enough not to start screaming at the top of his lungs and bring the walkers down on them. “I have tried every way I know how to be amicable with you and be civil so Carl wouldn’t be affected by our mistakes. Hell, I will even take part of the blame for our past because we were both young and thought we knew everything, we both made mistakes but you are the one who had an affair. YOU are the one who let a stranger push our kid to the ground because he caught you! Even after that I have tried to let the past stay in the past but right now I’m done with you, with your constant bitching and moaning when you don’t get your way and most of all I’m done EVER hearing about how you don’t approve of my life, ever again!” He knew everyone was staring at them but he didn’t give a damn, he was human and he could only take so much. She’s the one who pushed until it got this bad.

“What seems to be the problem over here?” Shane asked as he approached.

“Stay out of this!” Rick warned. “This is between Lori and me!”

“Woah,” he held up his hands, “sounds to me like you need to calm down Rick before things get out of hand.”

Rick stepped up to Shane, chest to chest, “Like I said brother, mind your own damn business. I’m not the one with a history of violence.”

“Yeah,” Shane laughed, “You never did throw a punch, Rick, wondered if you were just too afraid to get your ass kicked or you didn’t know how.”

“Guys, come on, don’t do this,” Glenn implored, not wanting to have to deal with this. “Everyone is tired, hungry and stressed out so let’s just walk away for a little bit and calm down.”

“Shut up kid,” Shane said without breaking eye contact with Rick. “Let the big boys deal with business and you go play with the kids.”

“Big boys?” Rick laughed, “Is that what you think you are now?”

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you Rick,” the dark haired man smirked.

“Jealous of what Shane, you? You’re forgetting something, I left her which means you’re taking my rejects brother.”

“Is that why you were so upset the day I hooked up with her? Cause you left her?” he picked.

Rick sighed, remembering that day so clearly that the pain of Shane’s reaction twinges in his chest again. “Do you remember what I said to you that day Shane, or just what you want to believe I said?”

“You said she was using me, didn’t really want me,” he huffed. “Sounds pretty damn jealous to me.”

“I said that she wanted you because she thought you wanted me and she would do anything to try and take what she thought was mine. She was using you and I didn’t want her to hurt you like she had me but maybe you were right,” he ran his hand through his hair. “Seems like you two are a perfect match for each other because you are nothing like the man I thought you were.”

Shane looked like he’d been gut punched. Had Rick really tried to warn him about her and he just took it as him being jealous?

Lori saw the look on Shane’s face and realized her hold on both men was crumbling and she had to do something fast but fate wasn’t on her side because T-Dog chose that moment to yell out. “Holy shit!” T-Dog said, looking toward the edge of camp.

“I don’t believe it,” Dale said from his spot on top of the RV.” Everyone turned to see the wolf dragging a dead buck into camp not stopping until he was near the group and dropped it near Rick with a satisfied nod.

Daryl could feel the anger and tension in the air when he approached and he could smell the bitter scent of deceit and betrayal rolling off of Lori and anger mingled with sadness and heartbreak from Rick. He pushed at Rick’s side with his snout to try and break his standoff with Shane but the man wouldn’t budge. Realizing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with him he turned to Shane and shoved him back hard with a head-butt and a growl.

“Keep your fuckin dog away from me!” he pointed his finger at Rick trying to act like he wasn’t scared of the huge animal before walking away.

“I want you gone, Rick! Away from me, from this camp and most of all away from Carl!” Lori yelled. “You and your new bitch can keep each other company!” She glared at the wolf before reaching out to grab Carl by the arm

“NO! I don’t want to go with you! I want to stay with dad!” he cried when she pulled at him.

All the anger and energy drained from Rick when he realized he’s lost his temper where Carl could see him. Grabbing Lori’s wrist and breaking her hold with a warning glare he turned to his son, “I’m sorry buddy, you shouldn’t have had to see that.”

“Why because I’m just a kid? I’m too little to understand grown-up problems?” he asked angrily.

“No,” Rick shook his head, “because I should have done it a long time ago.”

“SON OF A BITCH!” Lori shrieked causing everyone to spin and look at her.

Daryl didn’t even attempt to hide his smile as he lifted his leg and pissed on the woman who caused his friend so much pain and anger, kicking dirt at her as he walked away and sat next to Carl.

“That damn wolf has to go!” she roared.

Daryl showed his teeth in a display of dominance but when Rick rose to his full height and turned on her Daryl’s heart pounded against his ribs. Rick was an Alpha! It was all starting to make sense now, the feeling he got when he first saw him, the connection between them that had formed so easily between them and why Daryl was so drawn to him.

“You are not in control here,” he growled. “You may have gotten away with bossing everyone around but that’s over now! You wanted me to argue and fight with you when we were married well now you’ve got it. Keep your ass in line or you will find out just how much control I have over things,” he threatened. He didn’t like to show this side of himself because when he started it was hard for him to stop. He’d always been a leader, his dad called him the ‘Alpha Male’ of the family and said he gotten it from his Great, Great grandfather who was Cherokee Indian. He didn’t know how much of that he believed but he did know that he could make people cower when he needed too and that sort of power came with huge responsibility. He much rather liked everyone to make their own decisions and be responsible for themselves.

Lori’s eyes were as wide as saucers at his outburst. She’d only ever seen him act this way one time and that was when a burglar pulled a gun on his mom in an attempt to rob her, the burglar didn’t fare well and Lori didn’t like her odds either so she took off to her tent.

“Let’s get this deer cut up before we lose the meat,” he ordered, giving them something to do besides stare. Once he was sure they had things under control and Carol had started reading with the kids he went for a walk in the woods to clear his head.

Careful to keep an eye out for walkers he walked until his muscles started to ache and his lungs burn from. When he came upon a stream he sat down on the bank letting the breeze blow over him enjoying the peace even though he knew it was temporary. He wasn’t surprised when the wolf broke through the trees and joined him. Laughing at the fact the largest predator he’d ever seen flopped down beside him and rolled against him like a puppy. “You are something else, you know that,” he scratched the wolf’s chest and his fingers came across an even softer patch of fur hidden there. He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the soft spot and the wolf’s back paw started waving in the air. Rick tilted his head in wonder and scratched the spot faster, the wolf’s leg waved faster and soon the animal was wriggling and kicking for all he was worth at the pleasure of the human’s touch. By the time, he stopped both of them were breathless and he swore the animal was smiling at him happily.

He kissed the wolf on the head and leaned back against him, “I wish I knew what it was about you. I feel like I know you like you’re important to me somehow but I don’t understand it.” He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, “Maybe you’re just meant to be my pup, yeah?”

Daryl whimpered wishing he could communicate with the human and tell him it was so much more than he knew but he hadn’t shifted since he fled his home at eight years old. He didn’t know if he even could shift anymore.

After the stress dissipated Rick felt drained and fell asleep against his friend. He dreamed he was in a beautiful forest with the brightest green leaves he’d ever seen and just a few feet in front of him was a stream so clear he could see the fish swimming in it. He climbed up on a boulder next to the water, the breezy blowing softly and the warm sun beating down on his weary body. Need was curling low in his belly, a need he hadn’t given into for a very long time because he was too busy taking care of everyone to allow himself even a small amount of pleasure.

He laid back resting on his left elbow as he let his right hand smooth down his chest and stomach, unbuttoning his shirt so he could touch the skin, hissing as his hand slipped down lower to palm himself through the black denim. It had been so long since he’d had any sort of release his body was humming with need. He decided he deserved to take a moment for himself and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, reaching in to pull out his already hard cock moaning when the breeze blew across the wet tip causing him to shiver. He waste no time with teasing and licked the palm of his hand then gripped himself tight working his hand up and down the hard shaft, giving a twist of his hand at the tip with each up stroke. It didn’t take long for him to start to feel the heavy coil in the pit of his stomach and his balls start to draw up preparing for release. He gasped and froze when he saw the black wolf walking toward him his need driving him to continue but the embarrassment forcing his hand to still.

Daryl put his front paws on the rock sniffing the air that was filled with Rick’s pheromones and the distinct smell of his seed. He could see how close Rick was to his orgasm but he’d frozen when he saw him. He lapped at the air, long tongue lolling out then looking at the man as if he was asking for permission. When Rick moaned and his hips jerked forward into his own hand, begging for release, he couldn’t help himself. He lapped the twitching flesh from root to tip. Rick gave a strangled, needy groan at the sensation so he lapped at the head several times savoring the taste of the cum that was beading there.

When the long wet tongue licked him he lost control and his orgasm slammed through him so hard that his muscles convulsed and he came. It had been so long that the amount of cum that shot over his stomach and chest was scandalous and his mind completely whited out for a moment. He moaned as he felt that same warm tongue lapping at his stomach and chest cleaning him completely.

Rick was jarred from his sleep when he heard screams coming from camp. He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could toward the sound, Daryl loping ahead of him, his body built for speed and strength.

By the time Rick got to the camp several things were happening, there were ten strangers in the camp, several were injured or dead, one still trading blows with Shane, T-Dog and Andrea had two on the ground at gunpoint and the wolf was snarling and tearing at another. It happened so fast Rick didn’t have time to move, the man Shane was fighting with broke free and ran at Carl. Both deputies moved at the same time but it was too late, Carl was going over the edge of the cliff.

Daryl saw it, saw the boy go flying backward and he knew if he grabbed him with his mouth he would shred his arm. Not giving a second thought to what might happen as a result he leaped toward the cliff shifting as he moved, grabbing Carl’s hand just before it was out of reach. He pulled the boy trying to lift him back up when something that felt like fire ripped through his back and out his stomach on the right side. His grip faltered but the others were there taking Carl and pulling him to safety.

“Oh my God,” Glenn gasped.

“Did you see that?” Andrea was stunned.

“How?” Shane was in shock.

Rick knelt next to the wolf/man who had saved his son and saw the arrow jutting threw his body. He took his jacket off and laid it over him to shield him from all the eyes. “We have to find help.”

“I can help,” one of the younger strangers said. Shane pulled him to his feet and shoved him over toward the fallen man. “No, I mean I can’t but I know someone who can, his name is Hershel Greene, he has a farm about ten miles from here.”

“He a doctor?” Rick asked.

“A vet, I went to school with his daughter Beth. They are good people, he will help.”

Rick turned to look at the surviving attackers, “if I ever see any of you again I will kill all of you. Am I clear?” All the heads nodded and he turned to Shane, “cut them lose and get everything loaded. We have to get him help.”

Shane nodded and started barking orders to everyone else to pack up their stuff. “I’ll get the map so I can mark a route,” Glenn said going to the RV.

Rick knelt next to his friend, “I’m going to pick you up and put you in one of the cars so we can get you help.” Panicked blue eyes met his and the man whimpered and whined like a wolf. “It’s ok, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rick sat in the old wingback chair beside the bed watching as the black wolf’s form shimmered between human and wolf. They had ascended onto the Greene farm in a panic, shouting about needing help but Rick was worried, what would their reaction be to this? He didn’t want anyone to harm his friend but if he were honest he was scared as well. He’d never seen anything like this and he didn’t know what it meant. All he knew was that the person, wolf, saved his life and his sons and he owed him.

“You’ve never seen this before have you?” the old, white-haired man, Hershel Greene asked.

“You have?” Rick was stunned.

“He’s a shifter,” the vet said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“What is that?”

Hershel smiled, “It’s a person who can change their identity at will, usually to an animal form.”

“You mean he could have been human all this time?” this frustrated Rick for some reason.

“I’m not so sure of that.” He saw the confusion on Rick’s face and tried his best to explain. “There are two types of shifters, the natural born and the bitten. The scar on his calf tells me this young man was bitten and probably at a very early age and if that is the case he was never taught how to control what was happening to him. He may not even know he could shift back to his human form or he may have simply been too afraid too. Whatever the case he’s been the wolf for so long he’s lost part of his human self. You said he shifted to save your son from falling over a cliff?”

“Yes,” Rick nodded, unable to take his eyes off the figure on the bed.

“The two of you have become close? Like you are drawn to each other?”

“How did you know that?” Rick’s brows arched up to his hairline.

“He exposed his human self, which obviously is something he does rarely, to save your boy,” Hershel said as he placed the last stitch into the man’s skin.

“Is he going to be ok?”

“The arrow was filthy and it nicked an artery but I was able to sew it up. I will give him antibiotics to help fight infection but he should heal fine. The problem is he’s very weak and scared right now and not being able to control his shift is making it worse.”

“What can I do to help?” Rick asked, determined to help the man who meant so much to him now.

“Just do whatever you can to calm and reassure him. I’ll be back to check on him in a while.” Hershel started out of the room.

“How do you know so much about this?” Rick asked, stopping him.

“My daughter is a shift,” he smiled and left the room.

Rick lowered himself to the edge of the bed next to his friend and reached out to stroke the fur of the wolf. As his hand touched its head it transformed into a man again. Rick gasped when he felt an almost electrical buzz against his fingertips. “It’s going to be ok, you’re safe here.”

Daryl’s ice blue eyes were wide with panic and he wanted to bolt into the woods and hide but as soon as he felt Rick’s touch he calmed a bit. He couldn’t control his shift and the more he was human the more venerable and exposed he felt but on instinct, he knew if he didn’t stop fading in and out he would get even weaker. Reaching up he placed his human hand over Rick’s as it rested against his face.

“Thank you,” Rick choked up, “for savin my boy. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost him.”

“I’m sorry,” his voice rasped sounding like he’d swallowed broken glass from its lack of use.

Rick couldn’t hide his smile at the sound of his voice, “Sorry for what?”

He looked down at his human form as if it would explain everything then back up to Rick’s eyes waiting for the look of disappointment; it never came.

“I’m not going to lie and tell you I understand what is going on and that it doesn’t scare me a little but I understand you and the wolf are the same person and I trust the wolf. I have a million questions but that can wait until you are stronger. Right now I want you to focus on healing and staying in this form for right now.”

He visibly relaxed when he knew Rick wasn’t going to run away or leave him behind without at least talking to him. His eyes blinked heavily and he felt a goofy smile spread across his face. He really liked this human, it’s the only one he’s ever really wanted to be around since his change and he had a real chance to talk to him and try and explain why he was what he was.

Rick saw the man’s eyes get heavy as he began to fight sleep. “I have to know one thing before you sleep,” he said excitedly. “What is your name?”

The man blushed and bit at his lip before answering, “Daryl.”

“Well Daryl,” Rick smiled as he said his name, “get some rest so you can heal. You’re safe here.”

 

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

 

By the following morning, Daryl was feeling well enough that he refused to stay in bed. “I’m not a damn invalid,” he snapped at Hershel.

Rick regretted bringing the clothes for Daryl to put on now, if he hadn’t the man wouldn’t be so eager to go outside. He watched as he stood to yank the pants up and toppled over after a moment landing back on the bed. “Daryl please, you are going to hurt yourself.”

“No, I’m not,” he tried to reassure him, “I heal fast.”

“Son how long has it been since you’ve shifted into human form?” Hershel asked, knowingly.

Daryl looked at the floor and shrugged he shoulders “since I got bit.”

Rick had to strain to hear him his voice was so soft. “How long ago was that?”

“Twelve years,” he said sadly chewing on his lip.

“There is a lot we need to talk about,” Hershel explained to him. “The effects of not shifting for that long can have on you can be,” he hesitated, “we need to talk about it.”

“Don’t like talkin’,” Daryl frowned.

“I’m sorry but Hershel’s right. There are things we need to discuss, things we need answers too and I’m sure you have questions for us too,” Rick said. “We can talk, just the three of us before we introduce you to any of the others ok?”

A shiver traveled up Daryl’s spine and he wasn’t sure if it was a trill of pleasure or fear. As a wolf, he was able to resist Rick’s commands more because he was stronger as a human he knew the Omega in him would bow to the Alpha in Rick every time. “Don’t have much to tell but I’ll answer what I can,” he reluctantly agreed.

Rick watched him set back against the headboard of the bed and pull his knees to his chest, folding himself in a ball his body radiating tension and stress with a little fear mixed in. He stepped up to the side of the bed and sat down facing Daryl. “No one here is going to hurt you. Hershel is only trying to help and I,” he paused, “you understand that I need some answers right? Before what happened, I had never even heard of a shifter.”

His heart beat slowed to near normal when Rick put his hand on his knee. Daryl knew he was right, he owed him some answers and Hershel too for saving him so he nodded. “What do you want ta know?”

“You said you have been the wolf for twelve years. How old were you when you were bitten?” Hershel asked.

“Eight,” he said before chewing his thumbnail.

Eight years old, that made him twenty years old Rick calculated. “Have you been alone all that time?”

He shrugged, “Not really, there are lots of animals in the woods but I tried to stay away from humans.” His eyes took on a distant fearful look at the last memories he had as a human boy.

“Who bit you?” Hershel asked.

Daryl shrugged, “don’t think it was a who was more of a what. Pa’ came home drunk and said he had a present for me ‘cause it was my birthday. After he took the belt to me and passed out I ran. Didn’t see nothin’ when I got outside but all the sudden I heard a growl. I ran for the woods ‘cause it was safer than the house and tried to climb a tree where I’d be safe but I wasn’t fast enough. Felt something grab my foot and bite my leg. Don’t know how long it was before I woke up but when I did my whole body hurt and it started changin’ and I turned into a wolf.”

“You went through all of this alone?” Rick was astounded and saddened. “Did you try to go to your family for help?”

“Nah, momma died when I was eight, brother was in jail and pa’ he would have just shot me.”

Rick’s heart was breaking for the beautiful young man in front of him and he couldn’t find words to express how he felt. Luckily Hershel spoke, “It’s very unfortunate that you had to go through that alone Daryl. It’s not supposed to happen like that.”

“What do you mean it’s not supposed to happen that way? You sayin’ something is wrong with me?” he snapped. Being a wolf was the only thing he was ever good and he didn’t need anyone telling him he wasn’t.

“Easy,” the old man soothed, “I mean that when you are changed the shifter who changes you is supposed to stay with you through the process and help you adjust. They are supposed to teach you how to survive in both environments not just bite you and leave you to die.”

“How would you know? You’re not a shifter,” he pouted adorably.

“No I’m not but my daughter is. Her mother was and before she died she trained Maggie,” Hershel explained. “I know all about Shifters and how they are supposed to be trained whether or not it’s something you are born with and have to grow into or you are turned by someone. The fact that you survived is a testament to how strong you are, physically and mentally.”

Seeing Daryl blush and get all shy at being complimented made Rick want to vow to complement him from now on. “Someone should have taken care of you, loved you and cherished you,” he said. He hadn’t realized his hand was moving until he felt Daryl press his cheek against his palm. He could have sworn he saw tears in Daryl’s eyes just before he turned his head.

“I would like you to meet Maggie and let her teach you how to shift. If you stay in one form for very long you lose the ability to function as the other. You have been a wolf for so long now that there are parts of being human you are going to have to relearn.”

“Like what?” Daryl asked worriedly.

“Walking up-right for one I imagine and most likely dexterity with your arms and hands. You will see and hear differently as a human as well.”

Daryl whimpered nervously, a trait of the wolf, and Rick turned, leaned against the headboard pulling him against his side. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright. We will take it one step at a time and I will be by your side the entire way. You’re not alone anymore,” he promised before placing a kiss on top of his head.

Daryl cuddled into Rick’s side and presses his face against his neck breathing in the man’s comforting scent. He’d never been spoken to like Rick talked to him in his whole life and he craved more of it. He was wholeheartedly, without a doubt addicted to this man.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie had introduced herself to Daryl when he was relaxed and talking to Rick. It was a quick meeting with her introducing herself, letting him get her scent and asking a few questions. Anyone could see that he was frustrated and scared but she could sense more under the emotions thanks to her shifter abilities. She had never seen anyone who had only shifted once but she had mentored a few younglings in their small town when they started shifting. It was frustrating for them to learn the ability but Daryl had been stuck as his animal for so long that to be in human form willingly would have been trying on his emotions but now he was stuck in human form and he felt venerable and unsure of himself. She sat with him for about thirty minutes the first time then came back for an hour, increasing their time together and she felt like things would be ok between them. She could tell his heart was pure and he had the best of intentions for his group and her family even though he’d just met them.

The past couple of days had been long and tiring for Rick but he was glad he was there to help. Daryl hated being touched by anyone but he could tolerate Rick’s hands on him if they had to be. Daryl wasn’t used to walking on two legs anymore so Rick had to help balance him everywhere he went like a toddler and to say that it frustrated Daryl would have been saying the sky might be up. Walking wasn’t the only problem with his human body, he had very little coordination with things like eating or drinking as well so Rick had brought him his food and hand fed him. Daryl had refused to eat at first but after a long time of nagging and even threating to send Lori in with a fresh plate, he finally said he would eat if Rick would shut up for five minutes. Rick knew the kid was starving because he hadn’t eaten since before he shifted and he was pretty sure Daryl started to enjoy being fed before it was over. Rick had to force himself to think about unpleasant things when the younger man’s lips would accidently close around the tip of his finger or his tongue would lap against his hand when he was accepting a bite. Rick had wanted to put the food aside and kiss him until he was breathless and his lips were swollen but he knew the man was going through enough already and he didn’t want to add to things.

 Daryl sighed as Rick helped walk outside and into the yard beside the farmhouse. He loved being around Rick, loved the idea of being touched by him and had feelings that he never thought he’d have in his life about the man. He felt weak and useless but he panicked if the man was more than a few feet away from him. He let Rick help him sit on the ground across from Maggie. He hated this shit, not being able to control his body, knowing he couldn’t defend himself if he were attacked and having to depend on someone else to care for him. The upside was that Rick was amazing and Daryl wanted to be with him all the time. His leadership skills amazed Daryl and he could tell Rick’s heart was always in the right place but he was naive in some areas of life and that worried the hunter. He was afraid Rick would get himself hurt because he wanted to give everyone the benefit of the doubt.

“Daryl,” Maggie said trying to get his attention.

“Sorry,” he blushed. Rick stepped back and Daryl looked over at him, anxiety written in his features. “Stay, please.”

Rick couldn’t explain the feeling that came over him when Daryl asked him to stay with him. He’d grown very fond of the man over the past couple of weeks both in wolf and human form. “Just gonna sit right over here.” He touched Daryl’s shoulder before sitting a couple feet away from the pair to give them plenty of room to work.

“Ok, the most important part of this is to clear your mind of everything except your wolf,” Maggie explained. “When you shifted back to human it was a forced shift, something you did because of a drastic situation and since you have never shifted you don’t know how to control it. It’s going to take practice but you will be shifting in and out in no time,” Maggie smiled. “Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath,” she did as she said to as well. “Now focus on your wolf. Picture what he looks like, how he feels and his scent.”

Daryl concentrated really hard wanting to be able to do this. If he could shift at will then he would be safe and still be able to spend time with Rick so he could speak to him. He thought about his fur and how it felt as he ran through the woods. He thought about how much stronger his sight and sense of smell were as the wolf. The more he thought about it, the more he concentrated on it, he could feel his skin begin to tingle and the grass under him felt softer almost like it was embracing him instead of simply touching him. He could feel the animal in the forest milling around and he could smell a stream nearby.

“Visualize your body changing from human to the wolf. Start at your feet, feel the change from flesh to fur. Feel the muscles in your legs shift and form to the powerful back haunches. Take a deep breath,” she advised as she watched him, his skin twitching and moving as he tried to control his own body. “You are doing great just stay focused and don’t try to force the shift.” She could feel his frustration starting to build.

He concentrated so hard his muscles tensed and his body began to ache from it. He tried for an hour but could never get past his skin starting to twitch. “Damn it!” he yelled and punched at his leg in anger. “Why can’t I do this? Am I being punished for something?” he asked looking up at the sky. He was a fuck up just like his old man said and he screwed up the one thing he was good at.

Rick watched as Daryl started to unravel, hitting his leg with his fist and grinding his teeth. He got to his feet and walked the short distance to his friend. “Hey,” he smiled as he sat next to him. “It’s going to be ok man. Maggie said you are doing a great job but you can’t get frustrated alright?”

Daryl chewed at his thumb until it bled finally looking at Rick, “what if I can’t shift again?”

Rick took Daryl’s hand and tugged it from his mouth to try to keep him from making the bite worse. “You are the wolf Daryl, you are one in the same and you will be able to be him again. You shifted to save my boy and whatever deity you believe in, I don’t think would punish you for doing that.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” his eyes were wide as he looked at his friend. “I meant I was being punished for who I am. I’m.. I’m a Dixon.” He lowered his head, knowing full well that everyone in the state knew who the Dixons were especially law enforcement. He steadied himself for Rick’s reaction but it wasn’t what he was expecting.

“You are Will Dixon’s youngest?” he was astonished. Daryl’s disappearance was legend in the police department. A lot of people though Will finally beat the kid to death and buried him somewhere deep in the woods. Some thought he sold the kid as a slave to a dealer he owed money too and others thought Merle had gotten him killed on one of his crazy drug deals. The truth was Daryl Dixon disappeared on his fifteenth birthday and there was no trace of him other than the blood on the belt his father had beat him with that night.

Rick had read the file, hell it was almost mandatory reading in the department. Will Dixon had spent most of the day and night in a neighborhood biker bar and in true Dixon form he hustled a man in several games of poker. He let it go back and forth until there was about five hundred dollars in the pot and he laid down a royal flush before grabbing the money and running. No one would come forward to give a statement on what happened but word was the man was pissed and out for revenge. It was rumored that the man followed Will that night and waited outside his house to ambush him but Will had passed out and the man got tired of waiting on him. Some of the older cops thought the man had kidnapped Daryl hoping to punish Will for what he’d done but no one has been able to find the man since. Will never even bothered to report Daryl missing until the police showed up to inform him he was being charged with truancy and child neglect since Daryl had missed two weeks of school without so much as a phone call to let them know he was sick. Rick remembered Captain Singer, who was a deputy then, saying that Will told them he wasn’t going to jail for the little prick.  He’d ran away or something because Will hadn’t seen the ungrateful little bastard since he wished him Happy Birthday.

  
~* Flash Back*~  
Deputies Singer and Dawson pulled into the muddy patch of yard that was used as a driveway. It was no home but a small ramshackle shack that was barely standing that they were about to enter. “Stay alert,” Singer warned his rookie partner, “there is no telling what we are going to come up on here.”

Dawson nodded, “Father and older brother are both into drugs and running scams. Will has been arrested countless times for drunk and disorderly, drug charges, contraband, trafficking, public intox and assault.”

“Big brother Merle wasn’t much better,” Singer sighed, “but look what he was raised in.” Will Dixon beat both of his kids without a doubt but Merle fought back and that made Daryl the target for most of Will’s rage for the past several years.

They walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. After several moments, a hungover Will swung the door open, “What?” He blinked his red eyes at the two cops, “Whatever Merle done he ain’t here.”

Will started to shut the door but singer stopped him. “We are here about Daryl.”

“What has the little prick done now?” he huffed.

“He hasn’t been to school in over two weeks and you haven’t called to inform anyone that he was ill. I’m here to issue you this citation for truancy. Your court date and fine are on the bottom and you need to be sure that Daryl returns to school or let Child Protective Services know what’s going on.”

Will looked down at the fine and wadded the ticket up, “I’m not going to jail for that little bastard! He ran away two weeks ago and I ain’t seen the little shit since!”

“You’re telling me your son has been missing for two weeks and you haven’t reported it?” Singer was furious!

“What do you care? None of the cops business what I do with my kids,” Will bristled.

Singer had enough,” Mr. Dixon we have reason to believe that the minor, Daryl Dixon, who resides with you may be in danger and we are coming inside to do a welfare check. Georgia state law gives us the right to enter your home if we see reason to believe the child is in danger. The smell emanating from your house and what little we can see of the state of the home warrants us to look farther.” Singer wasn’t afraid to admit that he forced his way into the house under the pretense of a welfare check on a minor they believed to be in danger. Will cursed and threatened them till he was blue in the face and they ignored him until Officer Dawson, Singers partner, found the boy’s room and the belt with the dried blood on it. Singer took great pride in slamming Will against the wall, handcuffing him a little too tight and reading him his rights.  

Dawson put Will Dixon in the back of the police cruiser and called in what they had found before going back inside with his partner. “Dispatch is sending a detective out to do an investigation.” He looked around the tiny room with disgust. There was what looked like a futon mattress on the dirty, bare wood floor that was stained with what looked like blood in several places and a thread bared top sheet. On the floor beside the makeshift bed was a backpack of first aid supplies. Gauze, alcohol, scissors, Ibuprofen and suture supplies. “You think the kid had to stitch himself up?”

“Yeah I do,” Singer said getting angrier by the second at what he was finding. He was a few years older than Merle and he grew up hearing stories about the Dixon boys. Hell Merle was a product of his environment and he got tough fast so he started hittin’ old Will back. When the old man realized Merle wasn’t going to take it anymore he started heaping it all on Daryl. When Merle first realized what he’d caused he begged Will to start in on him again and leave the kid alone but true to form Will found a way to make Merle suffer and used it. He beat Daryl relentlessly without reason and it was too much for the older brother to bear so he started drinking and doing drugs to numb the pain. Before he knew it he was so far in debt to the local dealers that he had to start selling for them or they would make him pay in ways he ‘wouldn’t want to imagine’. It got him away from home, from his old man but also away from Daryl which he hated. “I think this kid suffered more than anyone could ever understand and as bad as it is that he’s probably dead, at least he ain’t still in this hellhole.”  
~*End Flashback*~

Maggie moved over by Daryl when Rick didn’t respond to him. The curly haired man’s eyes were distant like he was somewhere else and he didn’t even register that Daryl was getting really distressed at his failed attempts to shift. She grabbed Daryl’s hand which he was currently using to take out some frustration by punching his own thigh and held it tight. “Hey, stop it! You can’t expect yourself to change the first time! It’s been five years since your first shift and you said you woke up and had already changed so you can’t expect to just,” she snapped her fingers, “pop in and out at will right away. The fact that you made your skin twitch is more than I have ever seen a first timer do.”

Her snapping fingers seemed to pull Rick back to the present and he looked at them both sheepishly. “I think you’ve done enough for today,” he said carefully. You’re still weak and your body is not used to this yet. How about you try again tomorrow?” Rick couldn’t hide his grin at Daryl’s absolutely adorable pout.

“No, this afternoon!” he demanded.

“In the morning,” Maggie countered. “It won’t work if you’re exhausted and stress so try to calm down and center yourself tonight. Don’t come out here tomorrow expecting to be able to shift, understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said softly, lowering his head. She smiled and mussed his hair before walking back into the house.

Rick smiled when Daryl leaned closer to him, “Ready to go back and lay down?”

“No, please I don’t want to be inside, want to be out so I can see the woods.” He thought about his request and realized Rick probably had things he needed to do besides look out for him. He was about to say he would go back in when Rick stood up and pulled him to his feet.

“I have an idea,” he smiled at the younger man. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past abuse!

“Where are we going?” Daryl asked as Rick led him slowly past the camp and toward the field. His legs felt like jello and his balance sucked but it still felt good to be moving and outside.

 

“Thought maybe you could do with some time in the woods,” Rick smiled. He was sure to keep his pace slow and stride short so the other man wouldn’t exhaust himself more. It took them twice as long as it should have to make it just inside the tree line and they were both sweating and panting as Rick lowered Daryl down at the base of a tree. He watched the sandy-haired man closely as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Daryl’s skin looked like it was almost glowing now and he wondered if he was drawing some sort of energy from the forest.

 

Daryl knew that Rick was watching him but he couldn’t help allowing himself to get lost in the sensation of being surrounded by the trees again. He could hear and feel everything calling to him almost like a siren’s song as he breathed in the smell of the forest. He could hear the animals skittering about and barking to one another. Rabbits milling around searching for greens, squirrels chattering and searching for nuts to take back to their homes and a couple of deer nearby romping in the creek. It settled him to know that he still had some of the wolf’s senses even though he couldn’t get back to that form yet. It helped him feel like it wasn’t completely lost to him if he still had some aspects of it. Once he felt like he’d found his center again he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Rick who was staring at him with his mouth agape. “What?” he arched his brow in question?

 

“Y..you’re glowing,” he stammered. If Daryl’s skin had looked like it was glowing before it was downright luminescent now casting a faint light around him.

 

He looked down at his own skin and was astonished. He’d never experienced anything like this before! Maybe he really was drawing energy from the woods. He lifted his hand and held it in front of his face inspecting it before reaching down to pick up a leaf. He laid the leaf flat in his palm and thought about its beautiful color, its purpose in the forest and how it drew its energy from the sun. His breath caught in his throat when the leaf itself started to glow and the light spread and absorbed into his skin. “Did you see that?” he asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah,” Rick smiled. His heart was soaring at Daryl’s smile and he realized it was like a drug to him, he wanted more of it! “Do you do this as the wolf a lot?”

 

Daryl shook his head, “have never seen anything like it before.”

 

“You think I should go get Maggie?” Rick asked, worriedly?

 

“Nah,” he leaned his head back against the tree trunk and relaxed.

 

“I get that you shapeshift but I would be freakin out right now if I was glowing and making other things glow,” Rick said, doing a little freaking out of his own. “Why are you not concerned about this if it’s never happened before?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders, “just feels right. Like it’s supposed to happen, ya know?” Rick didn’t look convinced. “I can sense the other animals again like I could as the wolf.”

 

“Sense other animals?” This was all so new to him and he had so many questions.

 

“Yeah like there is a family of rabbits in the bush about twenty feet behind you. They are hiding and checking us out to see if we are a threat. There are two deer walking in the creek about a half mile to the east and a whole bunch of squirrels barking alerts to each other about humans being in the woods.”

 

Rick looked around with a skeptical eye having no way to know if Daryl was just messing with him or not. “Uh-huh,” he nodded trying not to sound as disbelieving as he was.

 

“Don’t believe me?” Daryl arched his brow.

 

“It’s not that I don’t believe you per say it’s just that I have no way of knowing if you’re right or not,” he smirked.

 

Daryl accepted the challenge from his friend. Closing his eyes he focused on his surroundings and after a moment, he spoke. “Behind me to the left is a raccoon climbing an oak tree. To your right the family of three rabbits are approaching because they are curious about my scent. I smell like the wolf but I’m human and they are confused.”

 

Rick was genuinely impressed now because he saw everything Daryl talked about and the man’s eyes were still closed. He was about call him a show off when the rabbits moved closer and he decided to see what would happen so he stayed quiet and just watched.

 

Daryl opened his eyes and smiled at the brown rabbit, the male of the group, approached him and sniffed warily. He tried to communicate with it like he would as the wolf and thought the words instead of speaking them. ‘It’s ok little guy we won’t hurt you.’

 

It took several sniffs before the rabbit got close enough to test the waters and see if the funny smelling human was really nice but it was soon convinced and hopped right up onto his lap. Rick couldn’t believe his eyes! He stayed silent and still not wanting to spook the animals and watched as the other two hopped right up to Daryl and climbed on him too.

 

Daryl chuckled as the rabbits started climbing on him, the gray one nuzzling against his face while the other two sniffed him trying to find something to eat. ‘That tickles,’ he told the light brown one as it licked his finger. ‘The human over there is my friend. He’s safe and won’t hurt you I promise. He’s just starting to learn all of this animal stuff but I think he will be good at it. Why don’t you go say hello’ he encouraged.

 

Rick watched as the brown rabbit climbed down off of Daryl and hopped over to him. He sniffed of Rick’s leg before looking back at Daryl who nodded then it climbed up into Rick’s lap. He wanted to say shout excitedly but held back because he didn’t want to spook the creature but when he looked up at Daryl he couldn’t stifle his laugh. The gray rabbit had crawled up Daryl’s chest, over his shoulder and up on top of his head where it was sitting like a living hat. Daryl’s eyes were rolled up as he was trying to look at the rabbit angrily but it didn’t look angry at all.

 

Daryl heard Rick’s laugh and the rabbits scurried off deeper into the woods. “What are you laughin’ at Grimes?” Rick’s only answer was more guffawing laughter and Daryl soon joined in as he playfully threw a piece of bark at the Sheriff.

 

“Ow,” Rick mock yelped and rubbed his arm where the offending piece of wood hit him. “That was a great look for you!”

 

He laughed again at his friend. “Thanks for this,” he motioned toward the woods with his hands. “I knew I didn’t want to be in the house anymore but I didn’t realize how badly I needed to be out here in the woods. I already feel better, stronger and more like myself.”

 

“I’m glad,” he smiled. “As much as I want to stay out here, though, we really should get back before Shane sends out a search party.” He got to his feet then helped Daryl to his. The other man wobbled, still off balance on his two legs and fell against Rick’s chest. Rick’s breath caught and his heart pounded at the feeling of Daryl’s body pressed against his and he was very aware of the fact that their lips were so close together that he’d only have to move a fraction of an inch to kiss the man.

 

Daryl could feel the strong arms under his hands and Rick’s broad chest tight against his own. His body was reacting to the closeness in a way he was not used to. He wanted to touch more of the man, to explore his mouth with his own but his thoughts went back to his father and Merle and how they said this sort of thing was wrong. He remembered the awful names they had called a gay couple they saw in town one time. He shivered when he remembered the beating he took when his dad decided something was wrong with him because he hadn’t brought home a girlfriend yet, how he and Merle took turns whipping him and hitting him until they were sure there was no chance he was ‘gay’. If he was honest he hadn’t really known what he was at the time, hell he still don’t. When he was a kid he was too focused on trying to survive to even think about a girlfriend and by the time he hit puberty he was too scarred, mentally and physically to even think about showing his body to someone. He was afraid whatever he did would be viewed as wrong by his father or Merle so he didn’t do anything. He was fine alone. He thought he was fine alone until this very moment anyway.

 

Rick’s body moved on its own like it was magnetically drawn to the man leaning against him as he closed the small distance and pressed his lips to Daryl’s in a tender kiss. He pulled back ready to apologize but what he saw in those blue eyes made him smile instead. Daryl’s face showed his emotions like an open book and Rick could see the desire as well as the fear there. He pushed Daryl back until he was standing on his own two feet then cupped his jaw with his hand softly tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. “I’d really like to do that again if it’s alright with you,” he asked softly?

 

Daryl was lost in the moment’s emotions and sensations that were all new to him but there was one thing he was sure of, he wanted to do that again. Unable to find his voice he nodded his consent and leaned forward pressing his lips to Rick’s. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Rick’s lips part and kiss wetly over his own and he had to suppress a groan of frustration when the man pulled away.

 

Rick smiled at the blissed-out look in the other man’s eyes. “We should get back,” he said as he pulled Daryl’s arm over his shoulders and put his own arm around the other man’s waist. They stayed like that as they made their way back to camp. Daryl’s time in the woods had truly seemed to strengthen him a bit because he was moving better, though his balance was still off.

 

Daryl stiffened and stopped when he realized that Rick was not taking him to the farmhouse. The only other place to go was near the fire where the others were and he didn’t know if he could face their questions or not. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

Rick stopped and looked at him, “they are good people Daryl and if you give them a chance I know they will like you. If we are all going to be a group then you will have to meet them sooner or later right?”

 

“You want me to be a part of your group?” he was surprised by that. No one had ever wanted him around before!

 

“Of course, I do!”

 

“Even knowing about the wolf? Knowing I ain’t normal?” He bit nervously at his lip.

 

“What you are Daryl is amazing and while I admit seeing you shift for the first time scared the hell out of me it was only because I didn’t even know shapeshifters existed.”

 

“But that Shane guy and Lori,” he started to argue.

 

“I think they realize things are different now that you aren’t a wolf,” he smiled. “Besides you saved our son Daryl, I’m sure Lori will be grateful. I won’t leave your side and we don’t have to stay long.” He really felt like it was important to introduce Daryl to the others before rumor and idle curiosity got the best of them and they formed opinions that weren’t based on facts.

 

He bit his lip nervously. On one hand he knew that he had to meet them all some time if he wanted to be a part of the group, which he did because he wanted to get to know Rick better. On the other hand, they all knew he was a freak and he knew what that meant. Before he could make his decision Rick was tugging him forward.

 

Rick watched everyone stop what they were doing and stare at them as they walked into camp. Acting like nothing was any different than any other day as he helped Daryl into a chair then sat down next to him. There was an uneasy feeling in the air and Rick was starting to question his decision to bring Daryl over. He was about to say something when Sophia tugged away from her momma’s hand and went toward Daryl.

 

Sophia looked at the man in the chair with honest intrigue. Her eyes scanned over every facet of his features with great scrutiny, her eyebrows pinched in concentration. Once her eyes settled on his, she smiled and climbed into his lap wrapping her little arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. “Hi,” she beamed up at him.

 

“H..hi,” he said timidly.

 

“You saved me, remember?” She asked curiously.

 

He blushed and ducked his head, “Nah, Rick saved ya. He took ya back to your momma.”

 

“But you killed the walkers and kept me warm and safe all night!” She stroked his hair with her hand like she had petted his fur as the wolf and giggled when he pressed his head against her hand like he was nuzzling her.

 

He couldn’t help but smile at her innocents and laughter. “I’m glad you are ok and that you found your mom again.”

 

“She’s right you know?” Carol moved from her spot on near the tent, “You kept her alive that night, protected her when I couldn’t. I owe you my life for that.”

 

He shook his head, “You don’t owe me anything. I was just in the right place at the right time.” He felt really uncomfortable getting being praised and didn’t know what to do.

 

“Yeah it was really kind of you to scatter my stuff all over camp too,” Shane said gruffly.

 

He arched his brow, “you shot me.”

 

Shane had the decency to look guilty at that. “Yeah well, there is that,” he smirked. “Not every day that you run into…” he stopped, not knowing exactly what to call him.

 

“What are you anyway?” Lori asked. Carl was trying to get away from her but she held tight.

 

Daryl felt Rick’s hand on his arm letting him know that he was there to support him. “I’m a shifter,” he said apprehensively.

 

“There is no such thing,” Andrea said disbelievingly.

 

“Obviously, there is,” Dale interjected. “I’ve heard stories before but to see one,” he shook his head.

 

“So you can change back and forth into the wolf,” Glenn asked?

 

Rick felt the tension radiating off of Daryl and stepped in with an explanation. “Yes, he can shift back and forth, or will be able too. You see when Daryl shifted back to human to save Carl he got stuck in his human form.”

 

“Why are you stuck?” Shane asked.

 

“Been the wolf for a long time,” Daryl told him. “Only ever made the shift once and that was the night I was changed.”

 

“But you shifted to save me,” Carl spoke up. “Can’t you just do the same thing to be the wolf again?”

 

“He shifted to save you, buddy,” Rick tried to explain so he would understand. “He saw you falling and knew there was no way to save you as the wolf.”

 

Daryl saw that Carl was struggling to understand and tried to help. “When I saw you go over the cliff I knew if I grabbed you with my mouth that I would just shred your arm and cause you an injury that you most likely wouldn’t survive so I knew what I had to do. I ran and jumped toward you and I was human by the time I grabbed your arm. I don’t know how I did it I just knew I had to be in this form to catch you.”

 

“So you did it to save him not knowing what would happen to you?” Lori asked. She saw Rick nod his head when Daryl didn’t answer. “Thank you,” she told him before getting to her feet and tugging Carl into the tent.

 

Shane and Rick shared a look wondering what was going on with her but Rick was thankful for small graces. At least she told Daryl thanks instead of causing a scene. He watched as Sophia animatedly told the story of meeting the wolf and how he chased his tail trying to get a leaf off of his fur and got dizzy. Everyone laughed when she talked about how the he staggered around for a minute trying to regain his balance before falling over and curling around her to keep her warm. The others asked him questions, some that he answered and some he didn’t but all in all it went pretty well.

 

Carol shooed Sophia off Daryl’s lap as she and Andrea started handing out plates of food and when Daryl was handed his he almost panicked. Rick had been having to help him eat because his dexterity hadn’t returned but he relaxed a little when he realized it was stuff he could eat with his fingers. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until his belly was full but now he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

 

Rick stood and took Daryl’s arm and smiled when the man allowed him to pull him to his feet. “You look exhausted. Let’s get you to bed hum?”

 

He really didn’t want to go back inside because he felt settled for the first time in a while but he was really tired and maybe he could sleep tonight. “Kay,” he nodded and leaned against his friend. “Where are we going?” he asked as they headed the opposite direction of the house.

 

Rick stopped in front of a tent and unzipped the flap. “Thought you might want to sleep outside tonight since you seem to feel better out here.”

 

“I’d like that a lot,” he smiled and stepped inside the tent. He saw a big air mattress on the floor of the tent with sheets, pillows, and a blanket.

 

Rick shifted uncomfortably, “sorry that there is only one bed. It’s all that was left in the supplies.” He didn’t want to make Daryl uncomfortable.

 

“It's fine,” he said a little too quickly making himself blush. “I mean you’ve been helping me with everything anyway and..”

 

Rick pulled off his boots and helped Daryl out of his before motioning to the bed, “Climb in.”

 

Daryl carefully sat on the mattress and was surprised at how comfortable it really was. He was asleep before Rick even climbed in and pulled the covers over them.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl woke before dawn feeling rested and refreshed for the first time in a long while. Being in the woods yesterday had not only helped his mood and state of mind but his body was healing faster as well. As quietly as he could he got out of bed slipped his shoes on and headed out of the tent careful not to wake Rick. He was still unsteady on two legs but managed to make it down to the tree line without falling which in his eyes was a victory. He made his way over to the trees he and Rick had sat near the day before and laid the folded blanket down before stripping out of his clothes and sitting down on it. The cool crisp morning air caused goosebumps to form all over his skin and he shivered drawing his knees up to his chest.

 

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he reached out with his senses and focused on connecting with the forest like he’d done the day before. Once he was relaxed and felt the surge of energy rolling through him he did what Maggie had told him to do the day before. He envisioned himself as the wolf. He visualized his limbs shifting from their current human form to the wolf and he could feel his flesh start to quiver. Trying to not let his excitement derail him he took another deep breath and focused all his mind on changing forms.

 

His eyes shot open as pain wracked his entire body. He could feel and hear his bones popping and reshaping as he shifted and the pain was unbearable and he cried out but his cry quickly turned into a howl as the wolf came to the fore. He laid there for a moment recovering and hoped that it wouldn’t be like that with each shift because he wasn’t sure he could take it.

 

Rollin to his feet he stretched, his big paws digging into the dirt and his long tail shooting straight up in the air. He wanted to explore the area and run free for a while but he knew he needed to go back to camp first because if Rick woke and he was gone he’d be worried so he padded off toward the farm house.

 

“Rick, calm down,” Shane tried to soothe his friend. “Maybe he had to piss or something?”

 

“No he wouldn’t leave without telling me,” he insisted. “Besides, he’s still having trouble standing on his own.”

 

“Um, Rick?” Shane asked, pointing behind him so he would look at the big black wolf heading their way.

 

“I’ll be damned,” he smiled as Daryl the wolf came loping toward him with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

 

Daryl was excited to show Rick what he’d accomplished and jumped up putting his front paws on Rick’s shoulders before licking his face with his long, wet tongue.

“Uh, ok, ok,” Rick laughed and pushed the wolf off of him gently before wiping his face on his sleeve. Reaching down he grabbed a handful of fur under the wolf’s chin and gripped tightly to get his attention. “Don’t take off without letting someone know where you are going again,” he scolded. “I woke up and you were gone. I was worried.”

 

Daryl looked abashed and let out a soft whimper of apology nuzzling at Rick’s arm.

 

He smiled and scratched the wolf’s ears letting him know all was forgiven then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of his muzzle. Rick couldn’t help but laugh when Daryl lowered his head shyly and pranced happily from paw to paw.

 

“Daryl!” Sophia squealed as she ran toward them. “You’re a wolf again!” she smiled and hugged his neck. “Carl look”, she called out to the boy as he stepped sleepily from the tent he shared with his mother.

 

Carl blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Daryl was a wolf again! He ran over to the large animal with a huge grin and raised his hand to pet him but hesitated. Lori hadn’t really let him touch the wolf before and he didn’t want to get in trouble but Sophia was practically laying on him and she was ok. Besides Daryl had saved his life so now his mom had to like the wolf right?

 

Rick could see the internal debate going on inside Carl’s head so he knelt down and turned him so that they were facing each other. “What’s wrong son?”

 

“I.. I just wanted to play with Daryl but mom didn’t like it before and I sort of thought since he saved my life that she would be ok with it but I don’t know,” he looked at his feet nervously.

 

“It’s ok,” Rick reassured him, “Daryl won’t hurt you and know that your mom can be sure of that I’m positive she’ll be fine with it,” and if she isn’t I’ll set her straight, he added mentally. “Go on now,” he nudged him gently in the direction of the wolf.

 

Daryl watched Carl as he closed the gap between them and could pick up on his uneasiness. Knowing that the boy’s doubt came mostly from his mother and not the fact that Daryl was a wolf made it easier to know how to approach him. He took a step forward meeting him halfway then lowered his head and poked his nose against Carl’s tummy making him laugh. That was all it seem to take to break the ice because Carl immediately started petting him.

Shane shook his head and smiled as Carl and Sophia both used both hands to scratch the wolf’s thick fur. “Seems like things might be alright after all,” he said to Rick.

 

“Yeah they just might,” he clapped a hand on Shane’s shoulder, “brother.”

 

Carol joined them handing each of them a plate of eggs, smiling at how happy the kids seemed. “We are running low on some medical supplies and I told Maggie to talk to you before they decided to make a run. Thought maybe one of you would want to join them or something.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the least we could do,” Rick agreed. “Thanks.” They all looked over when Daryl let out a helpless howl, whine combination.

 

Both kids were scratching his sides and he was shaking all over, one huge paw slapping the ground, head, thrown back in pleasure at the sensation, mouth open just wide enough to let his big pink tongue loll out and his eyes were squinted. “ArrroooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooorrrroooooo!”

 

“Alright kids,” Carol chuckled, “give Daryl a break from the tickles.”

 

“Aww alright mamma,” Sophia frowned. “Let’s play chase!” she rebounded instantly and jumped to her feet.

 

Daryl waited until Carl followed her then tossed a happy look at Rick before bounding off across the yard hopping and yipping as the kids tried to catch him.

 

Rick placed his empty plate in the bin and was about to head to the house to talk to Hershel when Lori came out of her tent. He could tell she was going to have one of her meltdowns when he saw the look on her face when she caught sight of the wolf with the kids. “What the hell are you thinking Rick?” she demanded! “He could kill our son!”

 

“He saved our son,” Rick reminded her. “I could understand your hesitation before we knew about him being a shifter but now that you know it’s Daryl and after he saved Carl you have no right to be upset about him being around.”

 

“He’s MY son and I say that it’s just too dangerous!” She growled.

 

Rick turned to face her fully, brow arched and his posture stiff. “He’s MY son and I say it's fine. Now, there are 1005no courts to deal with this sort of thing so I’m going to say this the only way I know how. You need to get down off your high-horse and stop looking down your nose at Daryl because he’s different than us. You want him gone from this group fine but know that I go with him and that Carl comes with me,” he hissed and stomped toward the farmhouse.

 

Lori looked like a fish out of water for a moment before turning to Shane. “Are you going to let him talk to me like that? Threaten to take my son?”

 

Shane took a deep breath to calm his temper. “Ask yourself this Lori, do you think we will make it as far without Rick with the group? Is your damn pride worth risking all our lives?” He didn’t give her a chance to answer before he followed Rick’s path toward the house.

 

“Hey,” Maggie smiled as Rick came inside. “I was just getting ready to come find you and Daryl.”

 

“Yeah?” Taking her hand he walked her to the screen door and pointed to the wolf and kids playing in the yard. “He came back to camp that way this morning. I think going out into the woods helped him yesterday,” he smiled.

 

“He did it!” She was excited and bouncing at the prospect of having another shifter to run with.

 

“Before you run off I need you to help me make a list of what we need from town,” Hershel reminded Maggie. He knew she was grateful to have another shifter around to run with but he needed these supplies before someone else decided to raid the local pharmacy.

 

“Sure daddy,” she nodded giving one last longing look out the window before grabbing a notebook and pen and heading to the dining room where they had all the supplies set out for inventory.

 

“I heard you were planning on sending someone into town today,” Rick interjected. “We’d really like to help, it’s the least we could do to thank you for your hospitality. We have a pretty good group for stuff like that. In and out quick, little verbal communication needed.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Hershel told him. “Usually end up sending Maggie and Otis because no one else knows how to use a weapon.” They went to the dining room where Maggie was writing down things she thought would be useful. “The grocery store in town was pretty ransacked but the pharmacy and hardware store seemed to hold out well and a couple of clothing stores also. We try not to take more than we need each time we go just in case someone else is in need.”

 

Rick and Hershel looked over at Shane who’d just walked in the door with a frustrated look on his face. “Here to volunteer for that run,” he sighed.

 

Rick nodded, “Me, you and Glenn should be able to get in and out pretty quick.”

 

“And me,” Maggie said, handing her finished list to her father. “I think it would be a good time for Daryl and me to stretch our legs, so to speak,” she grinned before heading down the hall.

 

Rick’s eyebrows shot up in question and Hershel reassured him it was fine. “They will be able to take care of themselves,” he said knowingly.

 

“If it’s ok with you,” the sheriff conceded. Hershel knew his daughter and her abilities more than he did and if he was ok with it Rick had no reason to argue.

 

Shane, who had no idea that Maggie was a shifter as well, nearly had a heart attack when a huge mountain lion came running through the house stopping at the screen door and circling. He watched as Beth walked up to the cat and scratched its ear like an everyday house cat. “What the hell was that?”

 

“Wait,” Rick called to Beth, “the kids are outside with Daryl and no one knows that’s Maggie. It will cause a panic if I don’t go out with her.”

 

“That’s Maggie?!” Shane was floored. He had no idea the vets daughter was a shifter as well. Hell, he didn’t know they even existed until a week ago!

 

Hershel patted Shane on the back, “it’s a lot to take in I know.”

 

Rick patted Maggie on the head as he stepped out the door and called everyone to the yard. Once they were all gathered around, Daryl sitting next to him on his right. “I know we’ve all been asked to accept a lot here lately but we know shifters are real thanks to Daryl here,” he absently scratched the wolf’s head as he spoke. “I don’t want anyone to be scared or trigger-happy,” he looked at Andrea pointedly, “when they see Maggie.”

 

“Is she a wolf too?” Carl asked excitedly.

 

“No, she’s a mountain lion,” he explained. “She wants to come out and meet everyone. Would that be ok?” he asked his son and Sophia but looked to the adults as well. Lori didn’t look happy at all but everyone nodded. “It’s ok now Beth,” he called toward the door.

 

Beth pushed the screen door open stepping out beside her sister protectively, waiting for everyone’s reaction. Maggie rubbed her head against her and purred before stepping off the porch and sniffing of the wolf. Giving him an approving flick of the tail she took a couple of steps forward and laid down to appear less threating.

 

Sophia, brave and loving as ever, stepped forward without hesitation and started petting the big cat. Soon Carl joined in and Maggie was purring loudly in contentment.

 

Rick sat down on the porch steps and Shane sat next to him. “Well, at least they are house broken,” Shane smirked. Rick burst out in laughter at his friend wondering how life had become so surreal in just a few months.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update! Real life sorta took over for a while, had a craft show to do and it was nuts. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Rick nervously out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the wolf or the mountain lion as they headed toward town. “He has survived as a wolf for a long time brother, he’s fine. Hell he’s better now than he is as a human,” Shane said.

 

“I know I just,”

 

“Just what? Love him?” he teased his friend enjoying the way he turned red and fidgeted in his seat.

 

“I, um, it’s just that his still not healed completely and he’s weak,” he rambled. He could feel Shane’s glare just as much as he could see it. “Fine I have feelings for him alright,” he reluctantly admitted and waited to be teased mercilessly.

 

“I’m glad you’re happy again.”

 

Rick was shocked by the sincerity in his voice and couldn’t help but stare at him in stunned silence.

 

“What?” Shane snapped suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 

“Nothin’,” he turned to look out the windshield again. “I just thought you give me a bunch of shit about bein gay and being in love with a shifter is all.”

 

“I don’t care if you are gay or straight brother hell you know I am into both and always have been. As far as you being in love with a dog..” he smirked.

 

“Ahh there it is,” Rick chuckled and smiled.

 

“When you do it would you.. you know want him to be the wolf?”

 

“Shane!” Rick turned twenty shades of red as he punched his friend in the arm.

 

The dark haired man laughed heartily at his friend’s distress. “Oh.. do you think he would have a litter of puppies?”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“I wonder if his favorite position is doggy style?”

Glenn groaned from the back seat at Shane’s bad jokes. His life had been weird since the dead started walking but now people were turning into animals and humans were falling in love with them? He rubbed his temples trying to process it.

 

Daryl was running through the woods as fast as he could keeping pace with Maggie. It felt so good to let loose and run again. The soft grass flattening under his paws, the smell of moss and sap from the trees and the sounds of other animals. They raced all the way to the small town beating the others by several minutes.

 

“Holy crap,” Glenn said in astonishment as he saw the lion and the wolf laying on the side walk as the pulled up to the main part of town.

 

“How in the hell did they get here so quick?” Shane asked in awe.

 

Rick didn’t care how all he cared about was that Daryl was there in one piece. He quickly got out of the car and walked over to the two animals. He scratched Daryl’s ears and the wolf pressed against his hand letting him know he was fine.

 

“Ok where to first,” Shane asked as he took out the list Hershel had given them. Maggie stood and walked to a shop just two doors down stopping at the door and looking back at them. “I guess we are going there first,” he laughed. Shane reached over Maggie and opened the door as Rick and Glenn readied their guns in case there were walkers inside. Daryl moved up by Maggie and they both growled at the men pushing against them with their heads conveying that the humans were to wait outside while the shifters cleared the store.

 

Maggie, being an agile cat, jumped up on the higher shelves and stalked around while Daryl took the lower path sniffing the air and the floor for any sign of the dead. His ears perked up and his fur stood up on his neck as he let out a low growl. He could hear Maggie above him emitting a very soft growl of her own as she hunkered down preparing to pounce on the walker that was approaching. Simultaneously Maggie pounced from above while Daryl lunged from the ground knocking the walker to the ground. Daryl stood on its chest while Maggie crushed it’s skull with her powerful jaws. Once they were sure it was clear Daryl went back to the entrance and huffed at the three men leading them inside.

 

The other shops went much the same, Daryl and Maggie clearing the walkers and the men gathering the supplies and sitting them outside the doors of each shop to load in the car when they were done. “Ok that’s everything on Hershel’s list,” Glenn said as he wiped sweat from his face.

 

“Alright let’s load it up and get back its way too hot out here,” Rick sighed. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, the concrete of the sidewalk and street seemed to make the temperature twice what it should be.

 

They started grabbing the bags and boxes walking them to the car. One the second pass Shane looked at Daryl, “You just gonna set there mutt?” he teasingly prodded.

 

Daryl gave him a dirty look that he was sure spoke volumes but he got up and grabbed a couple of bags with his mouth and carried them to the car. Once everything was loaded Shane slammed the trunk shut and turned to the wolf. “I got somethin’ for you boy,” he said excitedly.

 

Daryl turned his head to the side inquisitively wondering what it could be. He didn’t have to wait long to find out because Shane pulled a squeaky dog toy out of his pocket and threw it at him. He glared at the stuffed bunny as it hit him in the nose then flopped down on the pavement. He looked at the toy then at Shane a few times before bearing his teeth and lunging at the former deputy.

 

Shane would never admit to the unmanly squeak that he let out when the big wolf pounced him and knocked him to the ground. He just knew he was going to die, taken out over a squeaky rabbit and that just was not the way he wanted to go. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Daryl’s big head and sharp teeth got closer to his face and a huge rush of air was forced from his lungs as the heavy animal flopped down on top of him and begin licking his face and head.

 

Rick and Glenn were laughing hysterically at the two of them. All they could really see under the wolf was part of Shane’s arms and legs, all of which were flailing helplessly trying to get the massive animal off of him. Daryl was content to stay at his task which seemed to be licking Shane’s head repeatedly. He approached them after a few minutes and patted Daryl on the hip. “Alright, he’s learned his lesson,” he smirked. “Let him up so we can go.”

 

Daryl whined deep in his throat not wanting to give up his new toy but he reluctantly got up and walked next to Rick. Shane got to his feet, brushing off his clothes before turning to face the others. Glenn and Rick both burst out with laughter at the sight of him. “What?” he demanded.

 

“You uh, might want to look in the mirror,” Glenn said still laughing.

 

Shane walked around the car and bent forward looking into the side mirror. His hair was wet with slobber and sticking up in all different directions thanks to Daryl’s licking. He turned to glare at the wolf who had a look on his face that said, ‘you asked for it.’ “Get in the car,” he huffed and got in the driver’s seat.

 

“I want you and Maggie to ride back with us. Its way too hot to do that much running.” He grabbed his pack and took out the bowl pouring a bottle of water in it then sitting it down in front of the wolf. Daryl drink greedily and agreed that it was way too hot and humid. “Maggie,” rick called to her when Daryl was finished drinking and poured another bottle of water into the bowl for her. She came over and drink her fill then rubbed her head against Rick side to say thanks.

 

Glenn got in the back seat behind Shane and Rick opened the back passenger door. “Maggie you can ride back here with Glenn.” She stepped up into the car and was practically standing on top of Glenn to get in far enough for Rick to close the door. She maneuvered around until she was curled on the seat with her head laying in Glenn’s lap.

 

Rick opened the passenger door and pushed the seat back as far as it would go before sitting down and leaving one leg out on the ground. “Come on,” he called to Daryl. The wolf gaged the space in the car and couldn’t hide his smile when he realized he was going to be practically laying on Rick for the ride home. He climbed in putting his butt in the floorboard of the car and Rick put his other leg in shutting the door. He settled between Rick’s legs, his upper body laying across Rick’s lap and his head resting on the sheriff’s arm which was resting on the window, squeaky bunny clinched in his teeth.

 

Shane shook his head, “We make quite the sight don’t we?” He started driving toward the farm, all the windows of the car were down and the wind felt so good that Daryl edged closer to the window. He like the feeling of the wind in his fur so much that he plopped the bunny in Rick’s lap then stuck his entire head out the window, mouth open and his tong lulled out to the side.

 

Rick and Shane both laughed as Daryl playfully snapped at the air as it flopped his ears around. Maggie saw this and decided to try it herself so she leaned farther over Glenn and stuck her head out the window. When they pulled up to the farm an hour later both large animals were practically hanging out the windows roaring and howling as they drove.


	10. Chapter 10

Nearly four months had passed since Daryl had come into their lives and things were going great until a week ago. Rick was talking to Hershel about moving everyone inside out of the cooling fall weather when Shane started ranting and yelling over by the barn. Things happened so quickly that Rick was still trying to piece it together even now.

 

Flashes of the walkers billowing out of the barn, his heart pounding and spine-tingling as each shot rang out. Hershel collapsing to his knees as he watched Shane put a bullet in the head of his wife and stepson. Chills of pure heartache as Beth screamed in agony as her mother was put down before her eyes. Anger and hurt as Shane accused him of being unable to take care of his own family, that he didn’t have the strength to make the tough decisions. Did he? Had he been doing the right thing for everyone? He didn’t want to lose what humanity they had and he didn’t want to be hard-hearted and not give others a chance because he knew all too well had it not been for the kindness of the Greene family they would have lost a lot.

 

Dale’s death came just a week after the barn incident and for all the boasting that Shane had done about being the bigger man who could make the hard choices the man couldn’t even draw his gun when it came time to end his suffering. Rick remembered feeling the weight of the python in his hand and the way the gun shook slightly from his own body trembling. He could barely see the fallen man through the curtain of tears in his eyes but he knew what had to be done and he would man up and do it, he had to. When he felt Daryl’s hand on his own as he took the gun the wave of emotion left him breathless, weak and grateful.

 

Shane started slipping farther and farther with each day that passed after that until even Lori was afraid of him. No matter how hard he tried to reach out to his brother it was never enough. Shane was obsessed with Lori and somehow got in his head that Rick wanted her back. He told him, in front of her that he no longer had feelings for her, in fact, he had very strong feelings for Daryl but Shane didn’t believe him. Killing his best friend was the last thing he wanted to do but Shane had left him no choice than to watch Carl put him down fractured what was left of Rick’s fragile wellbeing.

 

Winter had been hard and food scarce but thanks to Daryl and Maggie hunting they survived. The shifters even stayed in animal form at night so everyone could huddle around them for warmth. Taking the prison had been hard but they managed to get it cleared enough in a couple of days to at least get to a cell block. Finally, a place that they could be locked inside, safe from walkers and sleep without worrying about being bitten.

 

Daryl checked on everyone making sure things were settled in their cells for the night but Rick was not there. He was pretty sure he knew where the Sheriff was so he gave his set of keys to Hershel and headed outside to the north guard tower. Sure enough, Rick was sitting on the outside catwalk leaning against the concrete building looking like a lost, kicked puppy. He lowered himself down beside his friend so that their arms and shoulders were touching. “Want to talk about what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing to talk about,” Rick said as he stared off into the distance.

 

“Everyone else might buy that bullshit but I know better Rick,” he said bluntly. “I know how much you’re hurting.”

 

He chewed as his thumbnail, something he’d seen Daryl do countless times as he thought about how to respond. “Should have never made it out of the hospital. Everyone else would have been better off.”

 

Daryl wanted to yell and stomp his feet but he knew it wouldn’t help matters so instead he kept his voice even as he spoke. “So you think Sophia should have died? Maggie, Beth and Hershel should have died when walkers attacked the farm?”

 

“Of course not,” he frowned. “Shane would have prevented all that.”

 

“Really because I seem to remember ya’ll talking about him wanting to give up on Sophia before he ever set foot in the woods to look for her. And Hershel had his head so far up his ass that he would have never been prepared for what was coming. He would have kept doing what he was doing and that barn would have gave way or the herd would have mowed through and took the entire family out.”

 

“Maggie would have stopped them,” he said softly, not wanting to hear that he’d made a difference.

 

Daryl chuckled softly and shook his head. “All of us together were overrun, she would have been killed trying to save her family.”

 

It was starting to piss him off that Daryl was countering all of his self-pity with facts. “Guess my son would have hated me anyway too? My best friend in the world would have lost his damn mind even if I hadn’t been around to make him feel threatened?”

 

Daryl turned and engulfed Rick in his strong arms the damn of emotions finally broke and the waves of tears flowed. He rubbed his back and soothed him through the broken sobs that lasted for what seemed like an hour. When he had cried himself out Daryl kissed the top of his head and repositioned them so that Rick was leaning against his chest and still wrapped safely in his arms. “You are not at fault for every bad thing that happens, Rick. You have to stop taking that on yourself because it’s going to kill you. What you are calling failures I call making the tough choices when no one else had the balls to even try.”

 

Rick sniffled and squirmed around so that he could wrap his arms around Daryl and rested his head in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. They had never outright held each other like this, they were too busy dancing around their attraction to act on it but right now Rick didn’t care. He needed the comfort and the loving compassion more than his pride. “I can’t do this anymore, I just, I don’t know what to do Daryl. Shane was right,” another sob bubbled up from his chest. “I’m not good enough to protect them.”

 

“Stop it,” Daryl scolded, “Shane couldn’t pull the trigger when he came down to it. He was willing to kill perfect strangers but when it came down to making the life or death call for someone he cared about he couldn’t do it could he? He fought for what he wanted not what was best for everyone else. From what you’ve told me about and the Shane that I met was nothing like the Shane that you knew before the world went to hell. I don’t know if he had some kind of PTSD or maybe it was bullshit Lori was whispering in his ear just like she was yours but something happened to him, man. You couldn’t control it, you tried. Hell everyone knew he was out to get you but you still kept giving him chances. He didn’t do that for you, Rick, he tried to kill you.” He moved Rick’s head so he could look into his eyes. “You are the only leader I want to follow but if you need help if you need to share the burden of the decisions that have to be made then maybe you start taking a vote before we act on things. Majority rules and that way the weight of the decisions won’t rest just on you. Like I said on the farm, no reason you should have to do all the heavy lifting.”

 

Just the thought of not being responsible for everything, for everyone allowed him to take a deep breath for the first time since he’d found his son. After his speech about it not being a democracy anymore he wondered if the others would forgive him and still let him be a part of the group. “M..maybe it would give me more time to try and get Carl to forgive me.”

 

“Forgive you?”

 

Rick nodded and curled back against Daryl. “I’ve messed up so much with him. I…”

 

“Don’t even go there,” he cut him off. Anger made its way up from the pit of his stomach all the way to the top of his head. “Carl is a strong kid man but his mom has him just as messed up in the head as she does you! You risk your life for him every damn day and he’s just as ungrateful as she is.”

 

“It’s not his fault Daryl,” he defended, “he shouldn’t have to deal with any of this. He’s just a kid.”

 

“No he shouldn’t, neither should Sophia or any of the rest of us for that matter but it’s happening and there is nothing we can do to stop it. I wish they could spend their days riding bikes, playing video games and goofin’ off but they aren’t going to have that life. All you can do is try and make things as good for his as the time we live in allows and you do that. Hell, he has more than any other kid around I bet and he damn sure doesn’t go hungry because you give all your meals to him and Lori.”

 

Rick looked up at Daryl sheepishly, blushing, “didn’t think anyone noticed.”

 

“Oh, I noticed,” he huffed. “Why do you think I make sure there is more food than has to be fixed cooked every day? Because I know that once they have had their fill that you will eat something yourself. She damn well knows it too and she’s been intentionally taking even more and tossing it out just to try to make sure you don’t get any.”

 

“Is that what you were talking to her about yesterday while I was checking the fences?” He’s seen Daryl pointing and gesturing angrily at Lori over by the fire while they were eating.

 

“Yeah well I bit my tongue all I could and she deserved to be told. She deserved more than that but I don’t hit women,” he growled.

 

The rumble in Daryl’s chest was soothing and he pressed his ear to the other man’s chest to be closer to the sound. Daryl laughed softly, “like that?”

 

“Yeah it’s,” he searched for the right word, “comforting.”

 

“Let’s go inside and get you some water and into a warm bed.”

 

He really didn’t want to move from his position in Daryl’s arms but he was freezing and he could feel Daryl shivering without his wolf fur to protect him. Reluctantly he got to his feet and helped Daryl up as well. “A new home, a new beginning right?”

 

“Right,” he smiled and nodded. He kept his arm around Rick’s waist as they walked inside past the others. He knew they were looking but he didn’t care. Rick needed him and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him from being there for him. They stepped into the cell that Rick had claimed as his and Daryl unbuckled and removed Rick’s gun belt sitting it aside before guiding him to lay on the bed, nothing but comfort in his touch at the moment. Once he was sure he was going to stay down he tugged off the cowboy boots and set them near the bed within easy reach and pulled the blanket up over him. He was about to turn and leave when Rick grabbed his wrist.

 

“Stay?” His voice was more vulnerable and needy than he wanted to admit.

 

He was relieved that Rick wanted him to stay but even if he hadn’t Daryl planned to camp right outside the cell door. He patted the sheriff’s right hip, nearest the wall, “scoot.” He complied quickly and Daryl climbed over positioning himself on his back between Rick and the wall. He smiled happily as the other man turned on his side and cuddled against him resting his head on his chest. A wave of protectiveness washed over Daryl and he knew in that very moment that he would never leave this man’s side again. He would protect Rick with his life.

 

Rick felt Daryl’s arms tighten around him and felt a kiss pressed to his head and something occurred to him. He was in love, maybe for the first time in his life and it was with Daryl Dixon, man and wolf.


End file.
